TRUTHS
by TR-Fanfic
Summary: After baring their hearts, Harm and Mac are sent to Australia to investigate the murder of someone they know. I'M REPOSTING THIS AS THE ORIGINAL WASN'T DONE CORRECTLY, AND I WAS TOLD IT'S MUCH EASIER TO READ A STORY OF THIS SIZE CHAPTER BY CHAPTER
1. Explanations and Declarations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jag, or it's characters. I'm not doing this for money. I just got some inspiration in the middle of the night and had to get up and write it down. Don't sue. **

**Summary: Set right before "Ready or Not" in Season 8  
Rated Adult **

**Truths  
By TR **

**Mac looked up from the file she was reading, and frowned as Harm walked into her office and shut the blinds. **

**"Harm, what's wrong? Why don't you sit down," She offered. **

**He remained standing, and studied her for a moment before he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me you love me Mac?" **

**She raised her eyebrows in surprise, but chose to answer honestly. "What good would it have done?" **

**"It would have put things in perspective for me." **

**"Harm what is this all about?" **

**"It's about you not being honest with me." **

**"What are you talking about, I have never misled you." **

**"But you didn't tell me whole truth either Mac." **

**"Some things are better left unsaid." **

**"Not this thing." **

**She sighed, "Harm how could you NOT know that I love you?" **

**"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me? I can speculate, I can dream, I can hope, but I can't really know for sure unless you say something." **

**"What if I didn't want you to know?" **

**"It's obvious you didn't want me to know. What I don't understand is why." **

**"I didn't know how you would react." **

**He looked away. "You were the one who walked away from me the last time Mac. Remember? I wanted you then." He raised his eyes. "You had to have known that. How do you think I would have reacted?" **

**She pinned him with a hard stare. "If you really wanted me, why were you still with Renee'?" **

**He shrugged, "I just didn't think it was right to break up with her so soon after her father died. And then after you backed away, I didn't really see any point in it. She could stay or she could go, it didn't really matter to me." **

**Mac frowned, at his callused attitude. Forgiving that little flaw for a moment, she sat back in her chair. **

**"I see. Okay, I love you," She stated, as if to signal the end of the conversation. "Are things now in perspective for you?" She asked, turning back to the open file in front of her. **

**"No," He said, mild exasperation creeping into his voice. **

**"Okay…" **

**"We haven't resolved anything," He said, now thoroughly frustrated at her lack of interest. **

**"What is there to resolve Harm? I've loved you for years. It's nothing new to me." **

**He blinked at her blatant honesty. "Don't you think we should do something about that?" **

**"What do you suggest we do Harm?" Mac asked in a weary voice. **

**Harm sat down, and took her hand, his voice held a hint of entreaty. "We should be together." **

**Her lips parted for a split second before she pulled her hand away. "I thought every man who's ever been with me is either dead or feels like they are." **

**He leaned back, "you're never going to let me live that down are you?" **

**"Why should I? It was a cruel thing to say. And you never really apologized for it." **

**He looked away again. "That's because I meant it." **

**"What? How can you say that? You can't just come in here and tell me we should be together and then say something like that!" Her voice cracked with pain. **

**"Mac…Mac please listen to me," He said, his voice laden with regret. "I don't mean to hurt you." **

**She looked away, "I don't care to discuss this any longer Commander," She said, in a cold, official tone. "Please leave my office." **

**"No," He replied in a calm, but firm voice. **

**"No?" She stood, and pointed to the door. "Get out, that's an order!" **

**He stood, but made no attempt to move toward the door. Her eyes bore into his, in anger and pain. He stared right back at her, in tenderness and regret. "I meant what I said, Mac," He said firmly, holding her gaze. "Because any man who would ever let you go, would feel dead inside! Believe me, I know!" **

**It took a moment for his words to sink in, and she took a step back. Shock was rapidly replacing anger, and she was having a difficult time adjusting to the transition. He reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, but stayed where she was. **

**She took a deep breath and met his eyes. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Mac. I didn't mean to." **

**"Why did you even say anything like that at all? I can accept that you meant it that way, but you know that that's not the way it sounded." **

**"I was trying to throw him off my trail. He kept asking me whether you and I were involved. He didn't believe me when I denied it, so I…" **

**"You made a comment that made it sound like you would never be involved with me, because no man has ever survived the curse of Sarah Mackenzie." **

**He winced. "Is that how it sounded?" **

**She nodded. **

**"I'm so sorry. I meant to get him off my back and mind his own business. I didn't mean to insult you that way." He shook his head. "I wonder if that's how he heard it." **

**"It doesn't matter now Harm. That's how I heard it." **

**He sighed as he finally got an answer to his original question. "That's why you didn't tell me." **

**"How could I possibly tell you after that?" **

**Harm nodded, and took his seat. Wondering how she could possibly still love him after everything he'd done to hurt her. **

**"How's your perspective now Commander?" **

**"Getting clearer and clearer Colonel." **

**She once again took her seat behind her desk, and he reached out for her hand. She allowed him to take it. **

**Harm hesitated for a moment, screwing up his courage enough to afford her the same naked honesty as she had given him. "I love you Mac," He stated. His eyes clear and bright. "We should be together." **

**She didn't address his statement right away, but answered with a question. "Do you feel dead inside Harm?" **

**"I did for a long time. Not as much anymore." **

**"Why not?" **

**"Because I don't have to watch you marry another man. A man you would never have been with if I hadn't let you slip away." He paused, and ran his thumb over the smooth knuckles of her hand. "I have you all to myself now. As much as you'll let me have anyway, even just as a friend. You're here with me. And so I feel alive." He paused once more and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her soft skin. When he spoke again his voice was thick with emotion. "But not nearly as alive as I would feel if I had never turned you down in the first place. I regret that day every moment of my life." **

**"Why?" She asked softly, encouraged by his candidness. **

**Harm let out a laugh. "Because we would be married by now, and living happily ever after, instead of sitting in your office trying to figure out why we don't even have the freedom to say 'I love you.' This is ridiculous Mac, I loved you on that ferry and I love you now." **

**She broke into a wide grin, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "We should be together," She agreed ardently. **

**He met her half way around the desk, pulling her into his arms. Mac laughed into his neck. "So we would have been married by now?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. **

**"Yes," He answered, pulling back to look her in the eye. "Marry me now?" He proposed in a whispered. **

**She smiled. He always did go at everything in such a headlong fashion. "Harm I…" **

**Tiner's voice broke in over the intercom. "Colonel Mackenzie, the Admiral would like to see you in his office." **

**Mac took a calming breath. "Ok Tiner, I'll be right there." **

**"Oh, and Ma'am, if you get your hands on Commander Rabb can you tell him that the Admiral would like to see him as well." **

**"I have my 'hands on Commander Rabb' right now Tiner." **

**"Uh, yes Ma'am." Came Tiner's nervous reply. **

**Turning to Harm she said, "we'd better get in there." **

**"Mac?" **

**She reached up and rewarded him with a gentle kiss. "We'll talk about this later."**

**Harm nodded and held the door open for her, as they made their way to the Admiral's office.**

TBC…


	2. Death of an old flame

"Colonel, Commander, have a seat." Admiral Chegwidden said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk, as he came around and handed a file folder to each of them. He rubbed his forehead, and sighed heavily before he spoke. "We have a situation that has come up and requires immediate attention. It seems an Australian Naval Officer was gunned down last night outside The Globe Bar where he was standing with his wife while they waited for a table to become available. We have three witnesses to the shooting that say that the shots came from the east side of the building. None of them, however, got a good look at the gunman. When the police swept the area they found a 9mm belonging to a Lieutenant William Berrett. They also found footprints matching Berrett's size and boot, as well as a piece of torn fabric believed to have come from an American Naval uniform. Lieutenant Berrett, was arrested and charged with the murder when the ballistics report confirmed his 9mm as the murder weapon. Currently he is being held, and is awaiting representation."

"That's where we come in sir?" Mac asked.

"Affirmative Colonel, you and the Commander will be on a flight to Sydney at 2145."

Harm frowned as he looked briefly through the papers in the file. "Lieutenant Berrett was in the Naval Antarctic Support Force? What was he doing in Sydney?"

Admiral Chegwidden held up his hand, and moved slightly closer to Mac. "Before you two continue with anymore questions, I believe I should finish my overview of the situation." They both nodded, and Mac shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Admiral Chegwidden cast a sympathetic glance in her direction. "I should inform you both before we go any further, that the Australian Officer who was murdered was Mic Brumby."

Harm's eyes widened and his gaze immediately shifted to Mac. She sat staring at the Admiral. Trying to digest what he had just told her. Her face grew more and more pale as the truth sank in.

"Mic?" She whispered. The Admiral nodded confirmation. She closed her eyes, took a deep composing breath, and then opened them again.

Harm caught the Admiral's eye, and he gave an affirmative nod. Slowly he moved closer to Mac, crouching down to her eye level.

"Mac?" He said gently. Her eyes focused on him, and she gave him a nod. Harm pried the rapidly crinkling file folder from her grasp, set it on the floor, and held his arms out to her. She moved stiffly into his embrace and laid her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm ok," She said, shaking her head. "It's just a shock. I'm...I'm ok."

He pulled back but without releasing her. "You sure?"

She nodded.

"Ok," he replied softly, running his fingers over her smooth cheek before releasing her. She closed her eyes and leaned into his comforting caress.

Despite the situation, the Admiral smiled at the display of affection. If ever any two people belonged together, it was the officers there before him.

Harm handed Mac her file folder and slowly took his seat.

After a moment the Admiral cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Berrett admits to being in Sydney last night on leave, but denies committing any crime. You are scheduled to meet with him, and take his statement at 1600 tomorrow. The rest of the details are in the file. You both have the rest of the day off to prepare for your flight. For security purposes, you two should travel in civilian clothing, and refrain from wearing your Academy rings." The Admiral looked them both in the eye, and gave a compassionate nodded. "That will be all."

They rose in unison, and came to attention. After doling out a crisp, "Yes sir." They exited the Admiral's office.

Harm followed her into her office, and stood by the door. Quietly he watched her gather her personal items together, and tidy her desk. She was taking this all in stride. As much as she could, anyway. But he was still concerned at her lack of tears. He knew how this must be affecting her. Especially with the way she had interpreted his comment to Sturgis. For a moment he wondered if she really did see herself as a curse.

"I'm going to go get our flight information from Tiner," He told her.

She nodded, and gave him a small grateful smile.

When he returned he had his brief case and his cover, and their ticket vouchers in his hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah just give me a minute," She answered, as she looked around her office, taking inventory. Harm couldn't help his smile when she grabbed the picture of the two of them that he had given her for Christmas from her desk, and put it in her brief case. "Ok, let's go." He nodded and fought the urge to take her hand as he opened the door and motioned for her to precede him.

Once in the parking lot, Mac stopped by her car and turned to him. "Why don't you follow me home so I can pack and then we'll leave from your place in a cab. I don't really want to park either of our cars at the airport. Who knows how long we'll be gone."

"Sounds good," he said, and held her eyes for a moment longer than necessary. She gave him a small reassuring smile, and then got into her car.

TBC...


	3. Answering the proposal

3 hours later.

Mac stepped out of Harm's shower, and rubbed her towel lightly on the back of her head. She grabbed her robe and looked at herself in the mirror, noting the tired look in her eyes. She had oscillated between shock and numbness ever since the Admiral had told her of Mic's death. Now she didn't really feel anything but tired and hungry. She walked into his room still securing her robe.

"Feel better?" He asked from the bed, holding the phone receiver away from his mouth.

"Yes, much better," She replied. "Who are you calling?"

"Dragon King. I ordered you some Lo Mein, is that ok?"

"Sounds great. I'm starved."

"Good. It should be here in about 20 minutes."

She hung up her towel and sat next to him on the bed. "You have everything packed?"

"Everything but my books," He replied, referring to the stack on his nightstand.

"You sure you're going to be able to fit all those in? Maybe I should tear a few in half for you."

He laughed. "Hey that was a logical solution to the problem. Besides, I have enough room this time."

"It may have been a logical solution but now I have to replace those books for my library," She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh boo hoo."

She cuffed him on the shoulder, and he reached up and caught her hand, pulling her down to lay next to him. She settled in on his shoulder, and as her laughter died away Harm noticed the far away look had returned to her eyes.

"I'm here, Mac," He said simply, laying a kiss in her hair.

She rose up and looked at him. "So am I Harm."

"I'll be ok Mac. He was your fiance'," He told her, not quite grasping what she was telling him.

Looking him in the eye she said softly, "and now I'm yours."

His eyes grew wide, and the smile he gave her lit her up heart and soul. He pulled her down to him, and kissed her tenderly.

"I wasn't sure you'd even want to think about giving me an answer after hearing about Mic, and with this case coming up..."

"Mic doesn't have anything to do with us, Harm." Mac shook her head, as the realization came to her. "He really never did." She began to rub her hand over Harms chest. "I'm sad that this has happened to him. I didn't love him like I should have, and I feel terrible about that, but I'm not going to pine over him."

She gave a disparaging snort. "At least this time it didn't have anything to do with me."

Harm closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, he knew this was coming.

"Are you sure you want to be plagued with the curse of Sarah Mackenzie?" He frowned, as she didn't quite meet his eyes.

Harm reached out and lifted her chin so she could look at him. "You are NOT cursed."

"Yes I am," She said quietly.

"Then I'll take my chances, Sarah Mackenzie. If the alternative means that I will have to live without you."

She dropped her head back down on his shoulder. "Thank you, Harm."

He smiled, and kissed her forehead, and then got up as he heard the doorbell ring.

"That's our food," Mac said, as she headed for the living room.

"Put that away," He frowned as she reached for her purse. "You're in my house, I pay."

She raised an eyebrow. "What about when it's OUR house?"

"Then it won't matter who pays will it."

"Fine, have it your way Harm. But I'm paying for the cab," She insisted.

"Done."

TBC...


	4. Sorting through the details

**Harm shifted in his seat, trying for the fiftieth time to find a comfortable position. Even in first class he felt cramped. He opened his eyes, and glanced over at Mac who sat cross-legged on the seat next to him, studying the contents of the file folder in front of her. Occasionally she took the pen from between her teeth and scribbled a note on her legal pad. Harm smiled as he watched her work. He couldn't remember a time when she wasn't beautiful. Even now, sitting on a plane in her stocking feet, khaki drawstring pants and a comfortable sweatshirt. He loved that little crease she got above her nose when she concentrated.**

"What time is it?" Harm asked in a low voice, as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His complimentary blanket fell to his waist.

"0426," she answered without looking up from her reading.

"You're internal clock even makes allowances for international time changes?"

She nodded.  


**"Have you gotten any sleep?"**

She shook her head, and gave a distracted, "no," as she wrote another note on the pad. 

He reached over and put a hand on her arm, "Mac don't you think you should try to get some rest? We have a full day tomorrow."

"Harm, I'm well aware of that. I just…" She took a deep breath, slowly closed the file folder and looked up at him. "I just want to get this over with."

"I know," He replied. "But we haven't even taken his statement yet. You can't solve the case tonight. Why don't you come over here and try to get some rest?" He winked and patted his chest invitingly.

She tried to smile, but shook her head, "Not yet Harm, I need to finish this."

"What are you working on?" He asked, scooting closer to have a look at her legal pad.

"Logistics. Right now I'm working out the witness list, and trying to set the stage. Berrett claims he was with a friend at the time of the murder. A, Jeremy Rayburn. We don't have his statement yet, so he should be the first one we talk to after we interview Berrett." Mac sifted through the papers until she found the one she wanted. "We do have the statements of the three witnesses outside the Globe, but I'd like to interview them again as soon as we can while it's still fresh in their minds. The only thing they seem to agree on at all is how many shots there were, and what direction they came from. There were two shots fired from the east side of the building," She paused, trying to remain objective. "One hit Mic…Commander Brumby in the chest, the other hit him in the head. He was killed instantly."

He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and scowled as he read over a statement from one of the witnesses, "Something doesn't smell right about this. The entire incident screams professional hit. The kill was efficient and clean. According to all 3 witnesses, no one even got so much as a glance of the perpetrator, and yet the amount of evidence left at the scene just doesn't mesh with a professional job. Particularly the murder weapon, just being tossed to the side like that. It just doesn't add up."

"I know. It looks like a frame job from the out set."

He reached over the armrest and began sorting through the papers, "A good frame job at that. Was there a possible motive listed on the police report?"

"No," She replied, staring at the paper in her hand with a contemplative frown.

"What?" He asked, seeing her expression.

"William Berrett is a desk jockey radio operator."

"That's not uncommon for a young Lieutenant in the NASF."

"Yeah, but then, where'd he learn to shoot like that?"

He shrugged, "Who knows, maybe marksmanship is a hobby of his, maybe he's had black ops training, or just maybe…" He paused for effect, and leaned over to whisper in her ear "…he's innocent."

She shot him a look, and shook her head, "There are too many questions. I have to be missing something."

He raised his eyebrows, "We haven't even landed yet Mac. All we have right now are questions. Give it a day or two."

She nodded, and began to gather the documents to put back into the file folder. 

"Anyone else of interest on the witness list?" 

"Just one person," She replied, looking intently at the legal pad in front of her.

"Who?" 

"Mic's wife," She stated quietly. "Diane Brumby."

She saw him shift uncomfortably, and reached out to take his hand. He held onto her for a long moment before he spoke, "Does it bother you that Mic moved on?"

She slid the file folder and legal pad back into her brief case, and turned to face him, "No. I always expected him to move on. I hoped he would. It's just…" Mac hesitated and averted her gaze, "I could have been the one standing there while he was murdered right in front of me." Her voice dropped to a whisper, as a shudder moved through her.

"You could have?" He had always harbored the sentiment that she would never have married Brumby, even if he hadn't gone down in the drink. Maybe he'd been too presumptuous.

"Yeah, I could have," She replied. "If a certain sailor I know had decided to skip my engagement party."

He smiled at her. 'So that had been the turning point.' He raised the armrest that separated them, and held his arms out to her. She tried to unfold her stiff legs and scoot closer to him, but had little luck. He laughed, "What's wrong?"

"I've been in that position for way too long, my whole lower body's asleep."

She couldn't help but smile as he leered at her. Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "I know how to get your blood moving. Why don't you come over here so I can give you a demonstration?"

She rolled her eyes, and made another attempt to move close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled the blanket over them both. Trying to settle the best that he could with his back against the arm of the seat. She snuggled into his chest and breathed a long sigh.

"I'm sorry Mac," He whispered softly in her ear. "I know this can't be easy for you."

She tilted her head to look at him, "I know it's not easy for you either." Beneath the blanket she took hold of his hand, laced her fingers with his, and moved it to rest against her heart. He could feel the acceleration of her heartbeat as she held his gaze. "I love you, Harm," She whispered in assurance. He closed his eyes, rapt by the way she said his name. The way she had just handed her heart to him for safekeeping.

"I love you too Mac," He answered, laying a gentle kiss on her mouth. Praising God for their civilian clothing, that allowed him to hold her without regulations getting in the way. He rested his chin on the top of her head, braced his shoulder against the back of the seat, and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was not going to be easy.

**TBC…**


	5. A familiar face

"At ease," Mac said as Lieutenant William Berrett rose to attention. "I am Colonel MacKenzie, this is Commander Rabb. We'll be representing you." She motioned for the Lieutenant to sit down, as she and Harm took their seats, "I want you to relax, and speak freely throughout this interview. We won't know how to help you if you aren't totally honest with us. Try to include every detail you remember. Even if it seems insignificant."

"Yes Ma'am," Lieutenant Berrett answered crisply.

In unison they laid out their legal pads and pens. Harm pulled a hand held recorder from his brief case, and set it in the middle of the table. On Mac's almost imperceptible cue, he began the interview.

"Let's start at the beginning shall we?" Berrett nodded. "Did you kill Commander Michael Brumby?

"No Sir," He stated emphatically.

"Good. Okay, when did you arrive here in Sydney?"

"Sir, I came in on the 0900 transport 3 days ago."

"It says here Lieutenant that a friend came to pick you up," Harm stated as he read from the document in his hand.

"Sir, that's correct. Jeremy Rayburn picked me up and took me to our room at the Crowne Plaza."

"What is your relationship with Mr. Rayburn?" Mac asked cautiously.

To their surprise, Berrett laughed, "Ma'am, It's nothing like that. He's a buddy of mine that I met a few years ago when I was on leave here in Sydney."

"How did you meet him?" Harm asked.

"We both love to surf. We met one night in a bar near the beach and struck up a conversation. The rest is history. We see each other a few times a year when I go on leave, and he can get the time off of work."

Harm nodded and then switched gears, "Lieutenant we need to know everything you did two days ago. And I mean everything. From the time you woke up in the morning, right up until the time you were arrested."

Berrett's face turned solemn and he took on a more official posture.

"Sir, I woke around 0800, showered, and went down to get some breakfast by 0830."

"You ate in the hotel restaurant?" Mac interjected. Berrett nodded. "Where was your friend?"

"Jeremy was already up and gone when I woke up, Ma'am," Berrett replied.

Harm wrote a note on his legal pad, "Where did you go from the restaurant?"

"Back up to my room. When Jeremy came back around 1000, we went surfing. We were out there for most of the day. Around 1300 we went to The Globe for lunch."

"Did anyone speak to you or approach you while you were there?" Mac asked.

Berrett's brow furrowed as he thought. "No, Ma'am," He replied. "A woman approached Jeremy while we were there, but that's nothing new."

"Oh?" Harm replied, and Mac shot him a brief look.

"Yes sir. Jeremy is very popular with the females," Berrett stated without malice.

"Do you remember the woman's name?"

"No sir, I don't."

"Okay Lieutenant, what happened after lunch?"

"We hung out on the beach until we went to dinner around 2000 at the hotel bar. I don't know what kind of details you want me to tell you, Sir. Many people saw us there."

"Were either of you approached by anyone at the bar, or did you notice anything suspicious?" Mac asked.

"No Ma'am," He replied.

"Did you consume any alcohol while you were there?"

"No Ma'am. I do not indulge."

Mac smiled and nodded her understanding. Harm leaned forward and looked Berrett directly in the eye, "This is very important Lieutenant. Was Mr. Rayburn ever apart from you between the hours of 1900 and 2030? Can he vouch for your movements?"

Berrett leaned forward as well and paused in thought, "Sir, the only time we weren't together was when he stepped away from the crowd to take a call on his cell phone. He wasn't gone for more than a few minutes."

"What time did he take the call?" Mac asked.

"2015."

"You seem awfully certain of the time Lieutenant," Harm said with a slight frown.

"Yes Sir, I was watching a football game on the big screen. The time was posted at the bottom of the screen below the score."

"And he was only gone for a few minutes?"

"Yes Sir, five minutes at the most."

"Okay, how long did you stay at the bar?"

"Until 2230, when I got tired and went back up to my room."

"Did Mr. Rayburn go with you?" Mac asked.

"No Ma'am, he stayed down at the bar."

"For how long?"

"I don't know Ma'am. I fell asleep around 2300, when I woke up there were Police at the door."

Mac made note of his answer. "Are you aware of the amount of physical evidence that points to you in this case Lieutenant Berrett?"

"Ma'am, I am aware that there is physical evidence pointing to me. I am not aware of the amount."

"What is your boot size Lieutenant?"

"Nine and a half."

"Are you aware that there are boot prints near the scene of the crime that match your boot and size?"

Berrett swallowed, "No, Ma'am."

"Are you aware that a piece of fabric from the sleeve of your uniform was found on the fence behind the Globe?"

Berrett shook his head, "No Ma'am."

"Are you aware that a 9mm pistol issued to you, was confirmed as the murder weapon?"

Berrett's eyes widened, "No Ma'am."

"And you didn't kill Commander Brumby?"

"No, Ma'am. I swear I did NOT kill anyone," Berrett stated vehemently.

Mac held up her hand in an effort to calm him. "I believe you," She said. "Can you explain how your 9mm ended up as the murder weapon?"

"No, Ma'am."

"It wasn't stolen from you at an earlier date, or misplaced in some way?"

"Apparently it was Ma'am, but I was not aware of it until you just told me. As for the other evidence, all I can say is that I haven't gone near my uniform since I packed it four days ago. My 9mm was with it in my duffle."

Harm stood, "Thank you Lieutenant. I think that just about covers it. Do you know where we can find Mr. Rayburn?"

Berrett stood as well, "Sir, he should be in our room, we have it booked for the full two weeks. It's room 324."

"We'll be back tomorrow. Do you need us to get you anything?" Mac asked.

"No Ma'am. Just get me out of here."

"We're working on it," She told him, as she extended her hand. Berrett shook her hand and then Harm's. Harm motioned to the guard who opened the interrogation room, and he and Mac stepped out.

Mac sighed as she slid in behind the wheel of their car. Harm climbed in next to her and put his hand on her knee.

"I believe him," She said as she closed her eyes. "Thank God, I believe him."

He nodded, "So do I."

"I am a professional, and a Marine Harm." She paused and shook her head, "And I don't think I could defend him if I didn't believe him."

He understood. Having been through the same thing when Jordan was murdered. Professionalism be damned. He had wanted the guy who did it, caught and hanged from the nearest tree.

He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "Why don't we go get something to eat before we try to track down Rayburn."

"Okay," She replied, starting the engine. "We can eat at the Crowne Plaza, they should know if Rayburn is in. Besides, they have really good burgers."

He smiled, "It figures."

Mac smiled back, and they headed toward the hotel.

Harm stood in the lobby of the hotel, using the telephone while Mac waited for a table to become available in the restaurant.

"Yes Sir," He said into the receiver. "We just got Berrett's statement, and we're planning on following up with the witnesses, and Berrett's roommate before the day's over."

That's fine Commander, keep me apprized of the situation. How is Mac coping with all of this?

"She's doing better than I expected. It helps that we believe our client is innocent."

I'm sure it does. I trust that you're...comforting her.

"Yes Sir, I am. Admiral, Mac and I..."

Finally got your heads out of your sixes?

"You could say that Sir," He answered with a chuckle.

Good. Exactly how far out of your sixes? Do I need to send someone else to take over for one of you?

"No, we can handle it. Nothing's official yet."

Let me know when that changes.

"Will do."

I'll talk to you in a few days Commander.

"Yes, Sir," He replied, and moved to hang up the phone. His hand didn't quite reach the cradle, however, as he stared dumbfounded at the woman who was standing on the landing of the staircase. There in a tight pink blouse, short black skirt, and black sandals with pink beads, was Renee'.

TBC...


	6. The puzzle begins

**"Are you sure it was her?" Mac asked wide-eyed.**

"If it wasn't her, then she's got a twin."

She shrugged, "I suppose it's possible. Maybe she's shooting a commercial here or something."

"It's possible."

She laughed, "You okay Harm? You look a little shell shocked."

"I'm fine. It's just…something didn't seem right…" He sighed, "I don't know."

Mac's brow creased, but she didn't voice her concerns, "You ready to go up and see if we can talk to Rayburn?"

"Can you ring room 324 please and see if Mr. Jeremy Rayburn is available to see us?" Mac asked as they reached the reception desk.

"Is he expecting you?" 

"No he isn't." Harm pulled out his ID. "We're investigating a homicide and we need to ask him a few questions."

The young man behind the counter raised his eyebrows in surprise, and reluctantly picked up the phone. After a few moments, he said, "Mr. Rayburn is available to see you. Take the elevators to the third floor."

Jeremy Rayburn was a very blonde, very tanned, very muscular young man. "G-day," He said, shooting Mac an appraising glance and a thousand watt smile. 

She stifled a chuckle as Harm bristled. She shot him a sidelong glance, 'Down boy.' He caught her expression and marginally relaxed.

"Hello, I'm Commander Rabb, this is Colonel MacKenzie. We represent William Berrett," Harm said offering his hand.

"G-day, Jeremy Rayburn," He said by way of introduction as he gave a nod to Mac, and a handshake to Harm. "How is Will holding up?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected. May we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"I never say no to a beautiful woman," He said to Mac with a wink, and made no secret of leering at her body. His eyes came to rest on her breasts.

She deliberately ignored Rayburn's comment, as they stepped into the room.

"Have a seat, Colonel is it? Can I get you something cold to drink?" Rayburn asked, purposely brushing his hand on Mac's hip as he moved around her and walked to the mini-bar.

Harm took a step forward, but Mac stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. She turned and fixed the other man with stern glare. "Look Mr. Rayburn your friend is charged with murder, and right now you're the strongest alibi he has. Either you can talk to us now, and try to help Will, or we can subpoena you to testify in court. Either way, you keep your eyes, and your hands to yourself. Your advances are not welcome!" 

Rayburn raised his hands in mock surrender. "My apologies," He said, ignoring Mac's death stare. He sat down at the small table in the living area of the room, and gestured for them to do the same. "What would you like to know?"

"Mr. Berrett told us this morning that you weren't here when he woke up on the day of the murder. Can you tell us where you were?" Harm asked.

Rayburn frowned, "Do I have to? It doesn't have anything to do with Will, or the murder."

"Why don't you just save us the trouble of finding out on our own." 

Rayburn sighed, "I was with a lady friend."

"Does this friend have a name?" Mac asked.

Rayburn sat up straight, "I'd rather not say."

"We're going to find out anyway."

"Not from me," He pinned them with a stubborn stare.

"Fine, when did you get back to the room?"

"Around 10:00."

"Then what did you do?" Mac asked.

He recounted the events of the day just as Berrett had. Smirking about the "beautiful woman" who approached him in the Globe.

"What did she want?" Harm asked, and then inwardly winced as Rayburn wiggled his eyebrows. He'd had enough, "Oh for goodness sake! Just tell us what she said to you."

"It was the standard exchange of phone numbers, and G-day's."

"Does this one have a name?" Mac asked, mentally rolling her eyes.

"I didn't keep the number," he lied.

Mac's eyes narrowed, but she made no further comment on the subject.

"Will said that you took a phone call while you were at the hotel bar."

"Yes I did."

"What time did you receive that call Mr. Rayburn?"

Rayburn shifted slightly in his seat, "It's was about 7:15, 7:30 maybe."

Harm frowned, "are you positive about that time?"

He took on a defensive posture, "Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Just making sure."

"Who was the call from?" Mac asked.

"The same lady I was with that morning," Rayburn replied. None too pleased about the personal nature of their probing questions. "I told her it was a bad time. The call took 5 minutes at the most."

"Can you think of anything else that might be helpful about that night?" Harm asked.

He shook his head, "No, there are only two things I can tell you for sure. I was with Will all day until 10:30 that night when he came back up to the room. And there's no way he could have killed that Navy Commander."

"Why do you say that?" Mac asked, her brow creasing with interest.

"Because he's got Maggie's Drawers."

Harm and Mac both nodded. "And you've seen this for yourself?" Harm asked.

"Yeah. We went hunting a few years back. He's a good mate but he couldn't shoot the arse off a dead Wallaby."

Harm chuckled despite himself, but grew sober again when Rayburn leaned forward, his expression intense. "Will's a great kid. He wouldn't harm anyone. There's no possible way he could have pulled off two shots like that from that range. He's just not good enough."

Mac's eyes widened at the implications. "Thank you Mr. Rayburn, you have been most helpful," She said as she rose, trying to sound as professional as possible.

He shook both of their hands, "I just hope that Will gets out of this."

"We'll do our best," Harm said as he and Mac headed for the door. He hesitated mid-stride as his foot came in to contact with something jutting out from under the bed. He brushed Mac's hand lightly as he stumbled, they made eye contact and he shot a glance down to his foot. Mac followed. Harm had accidentally kicked a pair of women's sandals from under the bed. Mac nodded imperceptibly and they continued on. Rayburn didn't seem to notice the quick and silent exchange between the two officers.

Once in the car Harm turned to Mac, an odd expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"This guy is dirty. He had something to do with the murder."

She nodded, "He knew."

"Yes he did, and we didn't tell him. Maggie's Drawers. I wonder if he realizes how much he screwed up by saying that." He took a deep breath, and rubbed his forehead. "We just have to figure out how he is connected. We know he didn't do it. Berrett is just as much his alibi as he is Berrett's."

"I agree."

He paused, "Did you see those shoes in the room?"

She snorted, "Yeah they probably belong to one of his "beautiful women"." 

"Mac, those were the shoes that Renee' was wearing when I saw her on the steps."

"How can you be sure?"

"I remember the ugly pink beads on them," He said in repugnance. 

Mac laughed at the expression on his face, "This is too weird. Are you sure you didn't hit your head again?"

"Mac! No I didn't hit my head again. And you're right, this is just…weird."

Mac gave him a teasing grin, "Whatever you say, Sweet thing."

He laughed, "that's another thing you're never going to let me live down isn't it."

"Well it's not every day I hear something like that from you, I might as well hold onto it when I do."

He leaned over and kissed her, thankful for the tinted windows in the car. "What can I say, you are sweet."

She pushed him away, grinning, "I've had enough flattery for one day."

Harm's expression darkened, "I almost knocked that slime on his six, he practically put his hand on your…"

She silenced him with a stroke to the cheek, "I dealt with it."

"Yeah you did. I was so proud."

She gave a wide smile and said, "Thank you. So what else do we have on the agenda today?" 

He looked at her in surprise, she was usually the more organized of the two. "We need to track down the witnesses. Compile the notes, and do a stack of paper work."

"Paper work," She grumbled. Pausing for a moment she said, "Do you mind if I interview the witnesses on my own?"

He frowned, "Are you sure you want to do that Mac?"

"Yes I am." 

"It's not going to be easy," He replied with concern.

"I know. I just feel like this is something that I need to do. It's bad enough that I'll have to hear what happened to Mic. Having you there would just…I just need to do this on my own, Okay."

He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded in understanding. She needed to handle this in her own way. She had to prepare herself for what she was going to see and hear. His presence, his sympathy, would shatter her resolve. 

"Okay," He replied. "You'll call me if you need me?"

She gave him a grateful smile, "Yes I will. Thank you."

He nodded and briefly squeezed her hand before he pulled up to the valet parking at their hotel.

**TBC…**


	7. Mending the wounds

5 hours later

He was well finished with the paper work and compiling the notes for their case. He had ordered a subpoena for Rayburn's cell phone records, ordered dinner, and bought Mac a dozen red roses. Now all he needed, was Mac.

He frowned as he looked at his watch one more time. "Where is she?" He said aloud.

"I'm right here," She replied wearily, as she walked in the door of Harm's hotel room. He rose from the bed, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. I just had a hard time tracking down our witnesses, and then once I did it was…." She paused and took a deep breath "…difficult to hear them describe the murder in detail."

"Maybe I should have done the interviews," He said, as he followed her into her connecting suite.

She stripped out of her uniform skirt, "No it's okay. I think it helped in a way. I have all of my notes on the voice recorder. We can add them to the rest later. Right now, my work day is OVER." She hesitated as she stood over her duffel, in nothing but her bra and panties, trying to decide what to wear. She settled on a tank top and a pair of khaki Capri's. She looked up and smiled as she saw Harm eyeing her appreciatively. She stood for a moment and let him take her in before she caught his eye. He turned away embarrassed to be caught staring.

"I'm sorry," He said fixing his eyes on the wall.

She laughed, "For what? Looking at me?" He just grinned, as she placed her hands on his biceps. "You can look all you want." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "I might even let you touch sometimes too," She said with a teasing smile. "Now, where's my food?"

He laughed, "Right this way."

She sat down at the table in Harm's suite, and dove in to her meal. "Mmm, pot roast. You're too good for me," She said between bites. "Did you get everything done?"

"Yeah, I did. I ordered a subpoena for Rayburn's cell records. And I even had time to run an errand or two," he said as he set a vase of roses in front of her, and sat down in the opposite chair.

Mac's eyes lit up, and she leaned forward to inhale the scent. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"It's the least you deserve after the day you've had."

She returned his smile and gave his hand a squeeze before she went back to eating. "You know Harm you're getting good at dishing it out. You better be careful or you're going to spoil me," She said with a gleam in her eye.

He gave a small laugh, "Well I'm no Rayburn, but I try."

Mac rolled her eyes and gave a derisive snort. The mere mention of that cretin's name brought a look of disdain to her eyes, and a glint of something that Harm couldn't quite define. She turned her head and absently looked out the window.

He frowned in concern. His sarcastic comment didn't bring the laugh that he had expected. "Mac?" He said, reaching out to touch her hand.

She entwined her fingers with his, but continued to gaze out the window. "That poor kid," She said in almost a whisper, and shook her head. He waited for her to continue. She pulled her hand away and stood next to the window. "He didn't even see it coming. One day he's on vacation, and then next he's arrested for murder. And that sleaze Rayburn is in on it. He set him up. I don't know how, but he did." Her nostrils flared, her eyes were like flint. "Here I am worried about my sore feet, when he's sitting in that cell for a crime he didn't commit."

She turned around, sweeping the hair from her forehead. "I have to do something. I can't just stand here."

He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing you can do right now, Mac. And if our suspicions are correct about Rayburn, I don't want Berrett anywhere near him. That cell is probably the safest place for him until we can get to the bottom of this mess."

He turned her to face him.

"I just feel so helpless," she said.

He pulled her in close to his chest, and buried his face in her hair. "I know baby," He whispered in understanding, as he caressed her back in long smooth strokes. He didn't know if it was just sympathy for Lt. Berrett's situation, or hearing the details of Mic's murder first hand, that spurred on her need to find an immediate solution. Her fight to regain control over a terrible situation. Either way, I was an impulse he easily identified with.

He could feel the tension mounting in her body, regardless of his efforts to calm and comfort her. "Come on," He said, taking her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she slipped on a pair of sandals.

"For a walk."

He grabbed his jacket, and they headed down to the beach. Slowly they walked in the sand, away from the more popular areas. Away from the overhead lights, and around the curve of the beach until they were completely alone.

She held firmly to his hand as they walked together in silence, and felt the tension melting away. A light breeze wafted through the air, and she closed her eyes for a moment. This is how it should have been the last time they were in this place. Instead of running away from each other in fear. She tightened her hold on him, and silently thanked God for this second chance. When she opened her eyes she saw Harm looking at her with a mixture of admiration and concern on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," She replied softly.

He smiled, and pulled her down to sit beside him near an outcropping of rock, where they could see the stars, and the outline of the water. They sat together in the private shadow of the rock, listening to the waves collide with the sand.

Harm looked over at Mac's face silhouetted against the water, with the breeze blowing lightly through her hair. Her eyes shone in the starlight. His lungs siezed up. Never had he seen anything more beautiful. She sighed and looked out over the water, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's on your mind, Mac?"

"I was just thinking about Mic's wife," She answered. His eyebrows rose, but he refrained from commenting. "I wonder if she was good to him. If he found someone who could love him better than I could. Who could give him what he needed." She paused, "he was a good man, Harm."

"Yes, he was, but, don't beat yourself up, okay. He's the one who left, not you."

"I didn't give him a choice," She stated quietly.

"You loved him the best you could Mac."

She turned to face him. "I didn't love him at all Harm," She stated, guilt ridden. Turning back to stare at the ocean, she whispered, "I always…only ever, loved you. But you didn't…" Her voice broke.

"Oh Mac," Harm breathed. His hand came to her face and turned her to look at him. "I'm so sorry I backed away," He whispered. "So sorry," He repeated, as he wiped her tears and kissed her softly.

She nodded as she pulled away, and dropped her head. She closed her eyes as her tears silently dropped on the sand. "Why Harm? Why didn't you want me?"

His heart squeezed in his chest, as he knelt in front of her. "I wanted you baby. I loved you. I swear I did. I was just scared," He confessed softly.

She raised her face to look at him. The pleading expression in her eyes sent a lump to his throat. She wanted so desperately to believe him.

"Come here," He whispered as he drew her close. Mac moaned as his mouth sank slowly down on hers. She clung to him as he laid her down on the soft sand. Needing his touch to drown out the painful memories of his past rejection. "This is how it should have been," He told her between kisses. "This is how I wanted to love you that night. If I'd only had the courage." His hands slipped beneath her top, and he caressed her silky skin, as he laid soft kisses on her neck and jaw.

Mac's head dropped back as she opened to him. "Love me, Harm," She whispered in his ear. "Show me how it would have been. If…if you had wanted me." She moaned, as his hands moved up over her breasts.

He rose up and looked her in the eye. "I did want you," He whispered, desperate to convince her. "I've always wanted you."

She broke into a sobbing moan at his words. "You wanted me?" She cried, pulling him against her in a fierce embrace. Slowly, deliberately. They mended the wounds between them. Passionately, tenderly. They made love. While in the distance a ferry passed beneath a bridge that had once said 'Eternity' in lights.

TBC...


	8. Paying Respects

**"You ready to go?"**

Harm looked at Mac through the mirror where he stood adjusting his tie. "Yeah, I'm just about ready," he answered. "I've just got to throw my shoes on."

She nodded and moved to wait by the door of the hotel room. She felt him take her hand as he came up beside her, "It'll be over in a few hours."

She sighed, "I know. I just never thought that the next time I'd see Mic, he'd be lying in a casket."

"We don't have to do this now Mac. We could go to the funeral tomorrow," Harm offered.

"No," She said adamantly. "This case is high profile enough without his ex-fiancé, who just happens to be defending the American soldier accused of killing him, showing up to the funeral with her new man. Every tabloid in the world would have a field day." She shook her head in repulsion, "I can't do that to him Harm. I need to pay my respects, but I'll do it today at the mass."

"Okay, let's get going then. The sooner we get there, the sooner..." He stopped as she shot him a look. "I'm sorry," he said, with a sigh. "I just want to get past all this." He raised her hand to his lips, "I just don't like seeing you upset."

She gave him a forgiving smile, "I know." Closing her eyes, she took a calming breath. Preparing herself for what lay ahead. He marginally tightened his hold on her hand as they headed out the door.

Fifteen minutes later they stepped into the dismal foyer of St. Christopher's funeral home. Mac swallowed a lump in her throat, as they approached the director's podium. Harm spoke in a low voice to the funeral director, "We're here to attend the Mass for Commander Michael Brumby."

"Yes sir, right this way." The director handed them two folding cards with Mic's full name, birth date, death date, and a small biography printed on them, and then gestured down the hallway to the left. "If you are immediate family please use the first door on the left. If you are not, please use the second door on the left to the main chapel sanctuary."

Mac nodded, and managed a thank you before she headed down the hall. She chose a seat near the rear of the chapel. Glancing toward the wall that separated the main chapel from the private room that was reserved for immediate family, she wondered who was in there. She had never known Mic's family. She had spoken a few times on the phone with his mother, but had never seen her in person. Beyond that she had only occasionally heard names, but now couldn't remember which names belonged to whom. She shook her head; Mic really had wrapped his entire existence around her. She'd never known what his world was even made of.

As the Mass began, she blindly went through the motions of the service, while memories permeated her thoughts. All of the things Mic had done to make her laugh, to make her feel like a woman, to try to make her love him. All of the good times that they had had, accompanied by the memory of the tears that frequently followed those special moments. Tears that she had shed because she was sharing those things with Mic and not with Harm. Mac stared down at the burgundy carpet of the chapel, and once again felt laden with guilt.

Harm lightly touched her arm. When she looked up she noticed everyone was standing but her. She rose to her feet and bowed her head, whispering the appropriate responses to the final prayer of the service. When the service was concluded Mac picked up her purse, and slowly made her way down to the front of the sanctuary. Standing off to the side she watched as people filed by, paying their respects, bringing flowers, and wiping tears. When the crowd thinned out, the priest announced that they were prepared to open the casket for the family and friends. She took a deep breath, and felt Harm place a warm hand of support on the small of her back.

He felt her tense up under his hand and looked down at her in question. Catching her expression, he immediately followed her gaze to the open door across the room. Mac's wide eyes were locked onto the icy glare of the woman standing in the doorway. Almost as soon as it appeared the glare was gone. The woman made her way over to Harm and Mac, sizing them both up as she moved, and extended her hand. Giving Mac a coin operated smile, she said in a thick Australian accent, "I'm Diane Brumby. You two must be from the Washington JAG office." Mac froze, and tried to keep from gaping. This woman was obviously NOT Renee', as she'd come closer it was easy to find visible differences, but Harm had been right, they could pass for sisters, even twins. Mac's nostrils momentarily flared. What a sick cosmic joke.

"Yes...I...I'm Colonel...uh, Sarah Mackenzie." Mac took her hand, and struggled to regain her bearings.

Fire and shock joined the ice in Diane's eyes, making the smile that stretched across her mouth look like wax Halloween candy. "You're Sarah Mackenzie?" Mac managed to nod. "I didn't picture you..." She gave Mac a once over. Her expression equal parts confusion and disdain. "Michael mentioned you." Turning to Harm, she said, "then you must be Rabb."

"I am Commander Harmon Rabb," Harm replied in a tight voice. "We are very sorry for your loss." 

Diane's eyes flashed, "I hear you're defending the bloke who killed him."

"We were assigned to defend Mr. Berrett, it wasn't our choice. We believe that he is innocent," Mac told her.

"Of course that's what you believe," Diane replied in open contempt. A moment later her sugar glazed smile was back in full force, as someone began to approach them. "Thank you for coming," she said, for the benefit of listening ears. "It means a lot to me." With one last, fierce squeeze to Mac's hand, she walked away.

Mac snorted. "I don't believe it," She said, through clenched teeth. "Of all the people…"

"I know," Harm said. "Does every woman I ever dated have a clone?" She shot him a look. "You've got to admit, that's bizarre Mac."

"I just don't believe it!" She said, shaking her head as if to clear the illusion from her eyes.

"Would you rather he chose someone who looked like you?" He asked, eyebrow raised. 

She gave a disbelieving chuckle. "Well, her name is Diane."

Harm shook his head. "And now we know why they call this place the land of Oz."

She rolled her eyes, and then became very serious. "Harm do you realize...?"

"Yeah I do, but this isn't the place to discuss it," He answered in a low voice. "You came here to pay your respects to Mic. Drop out of Lawyer mode for the time being and go say goodbye."

"Okay," She said simply, and took a deep breath. When she turned toward the front of the sanctuary, she noticed Mic's mother standing next to the casket. Her throat tightened as she saw the old woman begin to weep over her son's body. Instinctively Mac moved toward her, and placed an arm around her shoulders.

Mic's mother jumped slightly in surprise, and looked up through tear-clouded eyes. It took her a moment to register who was standing next to her.

"Sarah?"

"Yes," she answered softly, as Mic's mother pulled her into a warm embrace. 

"Oh, my dear, I'm so glad you came!" She sobbed. Mac fought back tears. This was not the welcome that she had expected.

"Me too, Mrs. Brumby," She replied.

"Oh, please, it's Helene," She said, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just never thought I would have to see this. I was always prepared to go first."

"I don't think any of us were prepared for it."

Helene nodded. "You know Sarah, I know that you and Michael didn't part on very good terms. But I want you to know that when he was with you, he was the happiest I have ever seen him." Helene Brumby's eyes briefly darted toward Mic's wife and then back to Mac. "I want to thank you for that."

"Thank you Helene, that means a lot to me," She replied, wiping tears from her face. "I'm just sorry that things turned out the way they did."

"No one can do anything about that now Sarah. People enter our lives, and they leave our lives. It's just the way things are." She paused, trying to keep a handle on her grief. "All we can do is try to make the best of what we have right now."

Mac nodded and they both turned once again to the casket. The man lying there didn't look like Mic to her. Even though he had the same basic features. There was something missing. He was in his dress uniform, sans his cover. He looked handsome, peaceful, pale, dead. Mac bit her fist to stifle a sob when she noticed the entry wound on the side of his head.

"I'm so sorry," She cried, quietly. "Oh Mic, I just want to say I'm sorry."

Helene pulled Mac close to her, soothing her with soft strokes, and quiet words. When her tears abated, Helene whispered in her ear, "Don't let this ruin your chance for happiness now Sarah. You've made your apologies. It's done with."

"Thank you," Mac whispered, as she pulled back and turned toward Mic. "Goodbye." Giving a grateful smile to Helene, she turned and walked back to Harm.

Tenderly Harm reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I'm alright," Mac replied, dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one more thing to do." Harm turned and headed toward the back of the sanctuary where Diane Brumby was talking animatedly with a small group of people. All of them men. As he approached the conversation died. "Here's my card Mrs. Brumby," he said. "We're going to need to ask you a few questions. Give me a call on my cell phone, and let me know when would be a convenient time for you. I'm sure we can accommodate your schedule."

Harm saw Diane's jaw clinch briefly before she painted on her molasses smile, "Of course I will, thank you Commander."

Harm gave a brisk nod. "My condolences Ma'am," he said, and headed back toward the front of the sanctuary. Mac began to walk toward him but hesitated as he stopped in front of the casket. He stared down at Mic for a moment, and to her astonishment, he came to attention and snapped a salute. Without a word, Harm held his hand out to her, and they strode out of the sanctuary together.  



	9. The Ring

**"You want to talk about him?" Harm asked as they strolled aimlessly down the boardwalk.**

She shrugged. "What is there to say?"

"I don't know Mac. You knew him better than anyone else did."

She stopped and turned to look out over the ocean. "No, I didn't really," she sighed, and stood silently for a moment. "He was the most thoughtful man I have ever known."

He nodded and waited for her to continue. When she didn't say anything more he asked, "Who were you talking to up there?"

"Mic's mother."

"How is she doing?"

"She's holding up."

"You two seemed to know each other pretty well."

She gave a short laugh. "That's the first time I've seen her in person. I was surprised she even recognized me. My heart goes out to her. She's gone through so much in her life." Mac smiled, "She's a very wise woman."

"Oh really, what did she tell you?"

She turned to him, and placed her hands lightly on his chest. "To be happy," she replied.

His mouth turned up in a warm smile, and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

She leaned into his chest for a moment before taking his hand, and leading him once again down the boardwalk.

They walked in silence for a while, until her mind drifted back to the case. "Do you think she set it up?" She asked.

"Yes I do."

"Me too," she replied. "Do we have anything to back up our assumptions?"

Harm shook his head, "Nothing but her shoe in Rayburn's hotel room." He sighed, "Which is also based on the assumptions that one, no one else has shoes like that. And two, Rayburn was actually involved in the murder at all."

Mac frowned, "We don't have any hard evidence on either of them do we."

"No we don't, but I would bet my last nickel that both of them are in on it."

She stopped walking and turned to him, "I agree. Ok, so how do we prove our theory?"

"I don't know. Have you thought of a motive?"

"Only one for both of them. They're having an affair, and they wanted Mic out of the way."

"Yeah, but why not just leave him? Why have him killed just because she found another guy?"

"Who knows with a woman like that." Mac's nostrils flared momentarily in disgust. "I know, it's not much of a motive. We have yet to establish a connection between the two. We need some strong evidence. Something stronger than a sandal under his bed."

"I know. I'll try to get some background information on her. Where she works, where she…" Harm stopped suddenly and she gasped as he pulled her roughly to him, and began to kiss her. For a moment she didn't respond, paralyzed by shock. A second later she didn't care why he did it, she just hoped he would never stop. He pulled back and buried his face in her neck.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered breathlessly.

"We're being watched," He murmured.

He felt her stiffen in his arms, suddenly alert, "Where?"

"3 O'clock, from my vantage point."

"Male or female?"

"Male," He replied, while visibly kissing her neck. "Tall, red shirt, khaki shorts, jarhead hair cut."

Mac pulled back and laid another soft kiss on his lips. She flashed her 1000-watt grin, and while turning around, caught a peripheral glimpse of their voyeur. She committed the image to memory, and once more took his hand. "Let's go shopping," She said loud enough for people around to hear.

He smiled as he heard the catch in her voice. "Okay," He agreed, matching her volume. Leaning in he said, "I'm sorry I caught you off guard like that."

She smiled up at him,"Don't be."

He turned his head and grinned at her. In his peripheral vision he saw the man still shadowing them from a short distance. "Let's go in here," he said, pointing to a small antique store near by.

"Okay," She said, as they stepped through the door of the tiny store.

"Gday. Have a look around. Let me know if you see anything that strikes you," The Shopkeeper said jovially.

"Thank you," Mac said and moved to the display case near the back of the store, as Harm pretended to browse near the window at the entrance. When he noticed the man who was tailing them walk by the store and continue on, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's gone," He said in a low voice, as he came up beside her.

"Do you have any idea who he is?"

"No. Do you?"

"No," She replied. "When we get back to the hotel I'm going to call and set up surveillance for Rayburn and Diane Brumby. Maybe we'll get some answers."

Harm nodded, and turned to look around the shop. It was like standing in the middle of the 18th century. There was armor on the walls next to tapestries, and ancient pitchers sitting in their basins. Muskets leaning precariously against the walls. The only thing that looked modern in the whole place was the neon open sign in the window. He walked up next to Mac who was standing near the far wall, staring into a jewelry display case. He slid his arm around her waist. "See anything you like?"

She nodded and pointed to a ring, in the back left corner of the case. His eyebrows rose, "Wow, that is unusual," he said, as he made eye contact with the shopkeeper.

The man walked over to them. "Would you like to see something in this case?" He asked Mac.

"Yes, thank you," She replied, and pointed out the ring she was interested in. "That looks like an interesting piece."

The shopkeeper gave a wide smile. "Oh it is. That one's very special. It came to me about two months ago," He said, as he reached in and pulled the ring from its resting place. "Some poor bloke found it on old Captain Harris' bed side table, when they cleaned out his estate. Said he'd kept it there for the better part of sixty years."

Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh yes," The shopkeeper continued in response, as he handed Mac the ring. "There's quite a tale wrapped around this one. In the summer of 1943, Harris was in love with a nurse who worked in the infirmary at the naval base. Her name was Abigail McCleary. Smart as a whip that one. She was the most beautiful girl in the district. She was also the most stubborn." The shopkeeper laughed in remembrance. "They fought like cats and dogs. But we all knew what was really going on between them. It's bloody odd how people get sometimes when they don't want to admit to loving each other." He paused and shook his head. "In September of the same year the war escalated and Harris got orders to head off to England. The night before he left Abigail feared that he might not return, and she confessed her love to him. Harris was shocked, but thinking that the time wasn't right for them since he was heading off to war, he didn't respond to her in the way she hoped. All he promised her was that he would return. He had this ring made for her while he was on furlough in Ireland, hoping that by presenting it to her, he would prove his love. But when he returned a year later, it was too late, and she had married another. He never told her about the ring, but he kept it by his bed until the day he died."

Mac stared down at ring in her hand. It was incredibly beautiful. The large Marquis cut ruby was inlaid into the platinum band. On each side of the ruby was a smaller diamond of the same shape. There wasn't a prong in site. It was as if the stones and the band had been poured and melded together.

She squinted as she inspected the rest of the band. "Do you know what these symbols mean?" She asked pointing to the small engravings in the band on each side of the diamonds.

The shopkeeper smiled. "Yes. This one here is the Celtic symbol of eternal love. The one on the other side is the Celtic symbol of perseverance."

**Harm and Mac both grinned at that, and he sought her eyes. "Would you like to try it?" He asked. She nodded, but paused as she caught a glimpse of something engraved on the inside of the band. A moment later her mouth dropped open.**

Harm frowned, "Mac what is it?"

When she looked up at him her eyes were shining. "Read the inscription," She said in a voice that was a mix of incredulity and laughter.

Harm took the ring and read the inscription out loud. "Eternity," He said, and then froze as he saw the H and M linked together. His head snapped over to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper shifted uncertainly, and said, "Yes, I forgot to mention that. H for Harris and M for McLeary of course. Is…is there a problem?"

Harm shook his head, and then gave a sparkling grin, "Not at all."

Once again he made eye contact with Mac, took her left hand, and slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

They smiled at each other, and in unison said, "We'll take it."

**TBC…**


	10. Personal Effects

**Mac's fists cut through the air in a sharp one-two punch, as she pivoted on her left foot, pulled her knee toward her shoulder, and released her right leg in a deadly snap. She shifted, flexed her back, and moved into a swift punch kick combo. She turned, ready, crouched, tensed, breathed, and did it all over again. Over and over. Sweat ran in tiny jagged trails down her neck and back. Her blood, pounded, tingled, boiled in her veins, bringing color to her face. **

Harm stood in the doorway, watching her. Her body moved in silhouette against the light of the open French doors. Muscles bunching, rippling, releasing beneath her golden tan skin. She was a warrior in the heat of battle, taking down a fierce imaginary enemy. He experienced the familiar combination of pride, arousal, and awe. 

When she finally slowed to a stop and stood panting, she found him with papers tucked under one arm, and an evidence bag in the other, grinning at her like an idiot.

"Hey," she said, trying to smile as she picked up a towel to dry her face. 

"Hey. Good workout?"

She nodded; then took three large gulps of water from her bottle. "What are those?" She asked, gesturing to the stack in his arms. 

"Surveillance photos, employment records for Diane Brumby, and…" He held up the evidence bag. "Mic's personal effects."

"How'd you get your hands on those?" She asked in surprise. 

"Apparently the grieving widow never came to pick them up from the medical examiner's office, and I conned Blakemoore into letting us take a look at them."

"How did you manage that?" She moved toward the bathroom, stripping off her work out clothes as she went. 

He set the load on the table. "I told him it might help us wrap the case up sooner, and he jumped at the chance."

"The media's not letting up on this are they?"

He shook his head, "No they're not."

"Well lucky for us his feet are to the fire." She turned on the shower, and stepped in. Leaving the door open so she could still talk to him. "What all is in there?"

He came to the doorway, and tried to stay focused as she began to lather up. "Just what he had on him when he was killed. His wallet, cell phone, wedding ring, service ring…divorce papers."

She stopped mid-lather. "Divorce papers?"

"Yep. Looks like trouble in paradise." 

She turned off the shower and stepped out. He handed her a towel. "Is there a reason cited in the papers?" She asked.

He looked her in the eye, "Adultery."

Her brow lifted. "Did he petition?"

"Yes." 

She shook her head slightly. "Looks like we were right about her and Rayburn." 

"Looks like." 

She ran a brush through her hair, and slipped on a tank top and a pair of shorts. "Anything else?"

"I didn't get a chance to look at all of it before I got here." 

Ten minutes later they had everything spread out on the table. They started with Diane Brumby's employment record. 

"Nothing too interesting or important here, Mac," He said. "Mostly secretarial work, a few other odd jobs." 

"Well at least we know he didn't marry her for her money."

She picked up a photo attached to her most recent employee file. "Harm take a look at this." She turned the photo as he came around the table.

"When was that taken?"

"Only a year and a half ago." 

He stared at the picture. It was obviously the same woman, but her hair was dark and a shorter cut. She wore glasses, and very little make up. This was not the Renee' look-alike they had seen at the Mass. She'd made some major changes. And if the date on the picture was correct, it was only a few months before she'd began dating Mic.

"That's a hell of a change," he said.

"Yes it is, but it really wouldn't take that long to do. She looks enough like Renee' to be able to pull it off pretty quickly." She paused, her eyes narrowing. "The question is why? Renee' was with you, not Mic. How would she have known anything about her?"

Harm moved to the other side of the table and picked up a photo he'd found in Mic's wallet, while they were laying everything out. "I think I know why," he said in a low voice, as he studied the photo. He handed the picture to Mac. "At first glance it looks like him and Diane." 

"It's not?" She asked, staring intently at the photo of Mic and a woman standing together and smiling. 

"No." He looked her in the eye. "Mac, that's Mic and Renee'." 

"It's what?" She looked closer, the background did look familiar. 

He nodded. "That's Mic and Renee'. I know, because I bought her that necklace for her birthday."

She frowned. "Were there any other pictures in his wallet?"

"No."

She sat back against her chair, confusion in her eyes.

"I know," he said. "I don't know how to feel about it either." 

Mac stared at her hands. "I know they had one date while we were out on a case, but that's it. Mic told me about it, as if they were just two friends going out together because they had nothing else to do. But now I'm not so sure...Why would he carry this picture with him?" She sat quietly for a moment, then making a decision, she set the photo back down on the table. "I don't want to know."

Harm nodded. "It doesn't matter now anyway," he said, as much to himself as to her. 

"Now I know why Diane said she didn't expect me to look this way, at the Mass." She met his eyes. "She expected me to look like her." Her eyes darkened. "I'm finished feeling guilty."

Harm reached out and took her hand. "I love you," he said simply. 

"I know," she replied with a knowing smile. "I love you too."

He took a deep breath. "Let's see what we got from surveillance."

**TBC…**


	11. Revelations

**William Berrett rose to attention as Harm and Mac entered the room. "Sir, Ma'am," He said with a nod.**

"At ease, Will," Harm said, as they sat down. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm bored Sir. I'm not used to being cooped up." Berrett sighed and after a moment, shrugged, shaking off his self-pity, "Have there been any developments?"

"As a matter of fact there has," Mac replied, setting a stack of black and white photos. "The name of the game is 'who do you know.' These are surveillance shots taken within the last few days. Tell us if you recognize anyone in them."

Berretts brow furrowed and he pinned Harm and Mac with a troubled stare. "Why do you have Jeremy under surveillance?"

"We have reason to believe that he is connected with the murder."

Berrett's eyes grew wide, "I find that difficult to accept."

Mac nodded her understanding. "We're hoping that's not the case Will, but we have to cover all the bases." She picked up one of the photos and pointed to a woman sitting with Rayburn at an outdoor café. "Have you ever seen this woman before?"

Berrett squinted with concentration, "She looks familiar." He stared for a few moments longer at the image, and then nodded slightly, "Yeah, she was the girl who gave Jeremy her number in the Globe."

Harm and Mac both straightened in their seats. "On the day of the murder?" Harm asked.

Berrett nodded again and looked up, "yeah I remember her hand bag. Why who is she?"

"She's Commander Brumby's wife," Mac told him.

Berrett's eyes darkened, "Who? That's impossible they don't even know each other."

"Are you sure about that?" Harm asked.

"I can't be totally sure, Sir. But…It just doesn't make sense."

Mac's eyes were full of sympathy. "Will, can you think of any reason why Jeremy would be having lunch in an open air café with the wife of a man that you are accused of murdering?"

Berrett shook his head. "Maybe it's a coincidence," He offered in a quiet voice.

"Maybe," Mac agreed gently. "But you can see why we feel we need to keep an eye on him."

Berrett rose from his chair and paced away from the table. "Jeremy's my best friend. He wouldn't betray me like that," He declared emphatically. "I refuse to believe that he had anything to do with it."

"I can certainly understand that," Harm replied. "But he's made too many suspicious movements for us to just ignore him based on your personal relationship."

Berrett turned around, "I understand Sir." He paused and looked between them. "Is that going to be your angle? To pin it on Jeremy?"

"Not at this point," Mac answered. "But we're not ruling out his involvement. We know he didn't physically commit the murder. You were with him across town when it happened. We're just hoping that he can lead us to the real culprit."

Berrett nodded slightly and stared at the floor. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Harm's heart went out to him.

"Do you recognize anyone else in these photos?" He asked.

Berrett walked back over to the table and sat down. After studying the photos for a few minutes, he shook his head, "No Sir, I don't."

"What about that man. Are you sure you've never seen him before?" Mac asked pointing to a photo of the man who had been tailing them after the funeral.

"No Ma'am, I have never seen him before," He answered. "Why, who is he?"

"We don't know," Mac said. "Commander Rabb and I caught him tailing us a few days ago. We were hoping you could tell us something about him."

Berrett shook his head once more, "Sorry Ma'am." He frowned, "If you didn't know who he was, then how did you get this photo?"

Harm smiled. Berrett certain was a bright one. "It was taken as he was exiting Mrs. Brumby's apartment building last night."

Berrett raised his eyebrows, "Wow, she's having you followed?"

"Looks that way, and something tells me we haven't even touched the tip of the iceberg," Harm said.

Berrett nodded. "What I don't understand is, why me? I don't have any ties to any of these people."

"Except one," Harm reminded him, tossing another photo on top of the stack. It showed Rayburn in the corner of a bar, having a heated discussion with the man who had been tailing Harm and Mac.

"Jeremy," Berrett said quietly. For a moment he looked like a lost little boy, as an expression of pure sadness stole over his features. "But what does he have to do with Commander Brumby?" Berrett's gaze dropped. "And why would he do this to me?"

Mac took a deep breath. "We don't know that he's done anything yet Will. His actions are being called into question, but we have no proof of anything. For all we know, he could have established a relationship with someone else, who decided to frame you without his knowledge."

Berrett nodded and gave a wary smile. "I hope you're right Ma'am."

Mac nodded. "Well I think we're done here. Do you need anything?"

Berrett shook his head, but remained silent. Mac gave him a sympathetic smile and then turned with Harm and headed out the door.

"That poor kid," Harm murmured.

"I know," Mac replied.

They were almost to the car when Mac's cell phone rang. "Mackenzie," She answered.

Yes, Colonel Mackenzie, this is Captain Blakemoore. I think you and Commander Rabb should come down to the station. There's something here you ought to see.

"We'll be there in five minutes Captain."

Good. I'll see you in five.

Mac snapped her cell phone closed and turned to Harm.

"That was Blakemoore. He said he has something for us to see down at the station."

**TBC…**


	12. True Confessions

**Harm and Mac made their way into the station house and met up with Blakemoore in the hallway.**

"I'm glad you were able to come so quickly." His voice held a hint of relief. The media frenzy surrounding the murder of Mic Brumby was wearing on the Captain's patience. Any break in the case was a welcome occurrence.

Harm frowned, "What have you got for us?"

"Quite a bit," Blakemoore replied, as he led them around the corner and into a small room.

Mac stepped through the door ahead of the men and nodded to the other occupants of the room. All of them, including the prosecuting attorney, stood around a table in the center. It took a moment for it to reach her, but when it did her nose wrinkled at the odd, sharp, burnt odor hanging in the air. She turned to look at Harm as he and Blakemoore stepped in, and shut the door behind them. "What are we looking at?" She asked, referring to the formless lump of charred debris sitting the middle of the table.

Blakemoore took a moment to step forward, as he stretched a pair of surgical gloves over his hands "We haven't sorted through all of it yet. But it looks like the remains of a record book or journal of some sort, about 8 ounces of Meth, and your client's uniform blouse."

Harm and Mac raised their eyebrows in unison. 

"That's an odd combination," Harm said. "Where did you find them?"

Blakemoore looked up from the charbroiled evidence. "We chased this idiot half way to the outback. Tried to stop him for going too fast on the speedway, but he wasn't having it. Finally cornered him on a dead end at the edge of the district. Before we could pin him down he got out of the car with a plastic bag in his hand, jumped the fence and took off running. About halfway down the next alley, he dropped the bag in a barrel fire some homeless people had going. This is what we could salvage of the bag and it's contents. I called you when I saw the name on the uniform."

Harm nodded, keeping his attention on the work the forensic techs were doing. Two of them were carefully going over the uniform. While the other three were slowly pulling away the pieces of burnt plastic from the outside of a leather bound book. Most of the pages were burnt clear through on one side of the book, but from what Harm could see the words and numbers were still decipherable throughout the rest of it. "Were you able to catch him?"

Blakemoore nodded. "He's still in Interview 3. We haven't been able to get much out of him. He's high as kite on something. Probably Meth. 8 ounces is a lot, so we figured him for a dealer, most dealers aren't users, but you never can tell."

The prosecuting attorney, a buxom woman with bad skin, who made up for her lack of attractiveness with true intellect and a genuine smile, spoke up. "Have you been able to find out what his connection is to the defendant?"

"Not yet. Like I said, we haven't been able to get much out of him."

"Would it be okay if we observed the interrogation for a while?" Mac asked, making a gesture that included the prosecuting attorney.

"I don't see why not," Blakemoore replied

Harm and Mac stepped into the observation room a step behind the prosecuting attorney. Their eyes widened at the sight before them. Sitting in a chair facing the two way mirror, was the man who had been tailing them after Mic's funeral. Remembering the events of that day, Mac slowly twisted the ring on her left hand.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked.

Harm nodded, and Blakemoore stepped closer. "Do you know who this guy is?"

"Not really," Mac replied. "We caught him tailing us, and then a few days later we got some surveillance photos of him coming out of Diane Brumby's apartment building."

Blakemoore raised his eyebrows, and then looked to the prosecuting attorney. "Have you seen him before?"

"No. I've been focusing my investigation on Berrett's background, and I haven't found any connection between him and this man. Although there obviously is one if he has Berrett's uniform blouse."

"They're connected through Jeremy Rayburn," Harm told her.

"Berrett's surfing buddy? How do you know that?"

"We also have surveillance shots of them arguing in a bar," Harm smiled at her expression. "It'll all be revealed during disclosure."

"Of course," She replied with a slight frown.

Silence hung heavy in the air as they focused on the interrogation. The suspect was trembling from head to toe. Every few seconds he'd wipe the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

The officer interrogating him was leaning forward. Invading his personal space, but managing to look compassionate enough to mask his intentions. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know that?"

"Because that's how people introduce themselves," The officer replied patiently, extending his hand. "I'm Jack Lachlan."

The suspect stared at Lachlan's outstretched hand for a moment, before he reluctantly took it. "Graham Brumby," He mumbled by way of introduction.

Lachlan successfully masked his surprise. "Brumby eh? Any relation to that lawyer who was popped a few weeks back?"

Graham shifted in his seat, and fought to control the shifting of his eyes. "I um…I." He sat up straighter, scowling. "What business is it of yours?"

"It's just a question," Lachlan said casually. "It's been all over the papers, I'm sure you've heard about it." He pushed on, taking notice of Graham's nervousness. "Yeah, poor bloke. Got knocked off right in front of his poor wife."

At that Graham snorted, and lifted a shaky hand to wipe the sweat from his eyes. "Yeah, poor fucking bloke," He said with derision. "Who would even think of doing anything to perfect little Micheal Brumby. And as for his 'poor wife' well, let's just say she's being taken care of."

Lachlan showed little interest. "Sounds like you knew him pretty well."

Graham did his best to fix his pompous, wired eyes on Lachlan. "Yeah. He was my brother."

Harm felt Mac shift next to him in the observation room, and leaned over to her. "Did you see him at the Mass?" He whispered to her.

"No. You?"

"No. Did Mic ever mention that he had a brother?"

"Not to me, at least…I don't recognize the name," Mac replied a little unsure. Her gaze shifted back to Graham and she shuddered. "Look at the way he's fidgeting, he's going to hit the deck pretty soon."

"Maybe they'll be able to get more out of him then."

"Maybe," Mac agreed. "But I hope that Lachlan knows what he's doing, dealing with a guy coming down off a Meth high."

Harm nodded and they turned their attention back to the interrogation.

Lachlan was now leaning with his hip on the table, arms akimbo. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"What loss?"

"Your brother of course." Lachlan said. "Aren't you upset about his death?"

"Sure I am," Graham replied. "Look, I need to get out of here soon. Did you really bring me in here to talk about my brother?"

"Among other things." Lachlan's voice was casual, but his gaze was accusing.

Graham gulped, "What other things?"

"Well for starters, why did you run from the police?"

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

Graham shrugged, and slumped in his seat, "I don't know, just scared."

Lachlan glanced at the two-way mirror and somehow appeared to make eye-contact with Blakemoore. Blakemoore nodded, giving his silent consent.

Graham never saw it coming. In a fraction of a second Lachlan was nose to nose with him. "Tell me what was in the bag that you threw in the barrel fire!" He thundered.

Graham's mouth hung open, "I…I.."

"Tell me what you were hiding in that bag!"

Graham stood up abruptly knocking his chair to the ground. Lachlan moved with him. Holding his position. "Lots of things!" Graham yelled back in a shaky voice.

"What things?" Lachlan pushed.

"Things I needed to hide," Graham said, trying to back up further and finding himself up against the wall.

"Hide from who?" Lachlan insisted, allowing a threatening growl to creep into his voice.

"From you!" Graham yelled back. "She told me to hide them."

"Who told you to hide them?"

Graham shook his head trying to rid himself of the fog of confusion. "I don't get it! That lying bitch, she said we wouldn't get caught! She said, everything would be fine. No one would know." Graham slumped to the floor, spent. Hitting the deck hard. Lachlan tried to keep him focused.

"Who said you wouldn't get caught?"

Graham stared at the floor. Speaking in an exhausted voice to no one in particular. "She knew I wanted her. She knew I would do it. She knew I would do anything for her. Anything. Anything," He said repeatedly. His voice trailing off.

"What did you do?" Lachlan asked gently as he knelt on the floor next to Graham.

Graham's head wavered as he tried to maintain eye contact. Tears rolled down his face. "I killed my brother," He whispered. "I killed my brother. I killed my brother." He chanted that phrase repeatedly each time with more intensity. Then suddenly with a growl, he leapt to his feet, and picked up the overturned chair. "I KILLED MY BROTHER FOR THAT UNGRATEFUL FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed as he hurled the chair into the two-way mirror, shattering it to pieces.

Harm and Mac collided in the center of the observation room, both scrambling to shield the other from the spray of glass that flew into the small area. They held onto each other, turned around once, and ended up braced against the back wall. They stared wide-eyed with adrenaline, as the officers subdued Graham Brumby. It took a moment for them to take in the scene. When it was apparent that there was no immediate threat, Mac spoke up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?" Harm replied, as he watched the officers carefully cuffing Mic's brother. Graham Brumby was trembling from head to toe, mumbling something indecipherable. His glassy eyes were hollow and inhuman.

"Yeah," Mac assured him, still a little breathless. "Why don't we get out of here. I'm starved, and we need to plan our next course of action."

Harm nodded in agreement. "This changes everything."

"It does. And I want to catch that woman before she leaves town. She's bound to know that he's been arrested."

Mac turned toward Blakemoore as he gestured for them to stay. "I want Jeremy Rayburn and Diane Brumby picked up immediately for questioning, there's just been a break in the case." He barked into the phone. "And so help me if I hear this has been leaked to the press…" He left the threat hanging as he clicked off the phone. Turning to Harm and Mac he said, "We're going to need those surveillance shots before we interrogate Rayburn and the Brumby woman."

"No problem," Harm replied. "They're in the car."

"Good," Blakemoore said. "And don't worry, we'll catch her before she gets too far."

Mac nodded, and headed out to the car with Harm. "I'll just run these in," He said, referring to the stack of pictures in his hands. "Then we can get you fed. Where do you want to go?"

"I'd rather just order in," She said, distractedly. Her mind already working to fit together the pieces of the case. 

"Okay. I'll be back in a second," Harm replied.

**TBC…**


	13. Brainstorming and Love Making

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY STEAMY. GRAPHIC LOVE MAKING BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING ADULTS WHO ARE ABSOLUTELY NUTS ABOUT EACH OTHER IS DEPICTED IN DETAIL. THEY DO NOT INFLICT PAIN ON EACH OTHER, NOR DO THEY DO ANYTHING BUT SHOW LOVE AND TENDERNESS. IF YOU ARE NOT OF AN AGE THAT SHOULD BE READING THIS OR YOU ARE OFFENDED BY IT, THEN READ ABOUT HALF WAY DOWN FOR PLOT LINE PURPOSES AND STOP WHEN YOU SEE THE SCREEN STEAM UP.

2 Hours later

Mac leaned back in the bathtub and settled comfortably against Harm's chest. A mist of rose scented steam coated the hot air. The room was bathed in firelight. They spoke to each other in low voices. Despite the intimacy of the setting, they were deep in serious discussion. "Okay," Harm said, as he reached around Mac, picked up a shampoo bottle, and set it on the corner of the silver metal bath tray. "This is William Berrett. Now the suspects are connected to him in an obvious progression."

"Rayburn," Mac said, lining up the razor next to the shampoo bottle. "Diane Brumby." She set the pumice stone next to the razor. "And then Graham Brumby." She put small bottle of shaving cream in its place behind the stone.

"Yeah Mac. But is it that easy?"

"It is, and it isn't. That's the progression Harm. There's nothing too complex about it. Berrett knows Rayburn, Rayburn knows Brumby, Brumby knows Brumby. Now we just have to…"

"…work out their motives." Harm paused and picked up the shaving cream. "I would be willing to bet that Graham was just a decoy. He doesn't seem all that bright. And judging by his confession, it sounds like he was in love with his brother's wife. If she had him under her thumb, she may have banked on the idea that he would go along with whatever she planned, no matter what her reasons were." Harm paused again and wiped a stream of moisture from his forehead. "I don't know. Mac, this guy just doesn't seem like one that would be in on the planning."

"I agree. I think she and Rayburn set the whole thing up, and they brought Graham in at the last minute. In fact," She said separating the bottles from the group and leaving the razor and the stone in the center. "I would be willing to bet, and this I just a hunch, that she and Rayburn have known each other for a very long time. They seemed awfully familiar in that café in the pictures. So…" Mac straightened up against him as she reasoned out her line of thought. "They're in some sort of shady business together, my guess would be drug dealing, judging by the amount of Meth they found on Graham. Mic finds out about it and poses a threat. They decide to get him out of the way. Rayburn knows when Berrett's coming to town, and offers him up like a lamb to the slaughter. She uses Graham's obsession with her to get him to agree to do the shooting. They steal Berrett's uniform, give it to Graham, and the very next night the job is done. Viola, "the perfect murder".

Harm nodded his head. "That makes sense. There's only one thing they didn't count on."

"Us," They said in unison, and shared a proud smile. They held the look for a long moment, but when a familiar glint appeared in Mac's eye, Harm looked away and tried to remain focused.

Mac sighed, and readjusted her position against him. She inwardly smiled when she felt him partially aroused against her back. 'So he's not as disinterested as he's letting on.' "Okay, that sounds like a plausible theory," She said, getting back down to business. "So what do we have to back it up?"

"Well, we have the surveillance photos of the three of them. We can infer the rest from Berrett's blouse and the Meth being found on Brumby. And Brumby's confession. What we need to find out is how long they have been planning this and to what specific purpose. Saying it's drug related doesn't really narrow it down." Harm paused and looked at her. "Do you have any idea what that book was?"

Mac didn't meet his eyes. "It's Mic's journal."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Harm waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't. "Okay," He said, trusting her. "Then we need to get our hands on it and see what's in there that would make it worth burning in a barrel fire."

"Yeah," She replied, and then turned to face him. "So first thing tomorrow we meet with Blakemoore, and find out how the interrogations went. If all goes well, we'll have Berrett out of there by noon."

When Harm nodded, she gave him a meaningful smile, and scooted up on his lap. Putting her arms around his neck. "There's nothing more we can do on this tonight. What do you say you give me something to take my mind off of it for while."

"I suppose I could come up with something," He said in a low voice, as he laid a soft kiss on her moist brow.

Mac smiled, and turned her face up to kiss his mouth. He laced his fingers through her wet hair, as she drew him in closer. She slid her hands up to his, taking them from her hair and planting them firmly on her breasts.

"Touch me," She commanded breathlessly. He complied, rhythmically kneading her flesh, and rotating the skin of his palms over her tightened nipples.

Mac gasped, "What are you doing? I love that."

Harm dipped his head to taste her neck, splayed his fingers out and pressed his palm more firmly against her breast. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth as he rotated his wrist. "That?"

"Yes that," She replied, panting. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad you like it," He whispered. "I love touching you. You're so soft."

She closed her eyes and moved her hands over his chest. Slowly stroking his skin. Memorizing him.

They hadn't had a chance to make love since their first time on the beach. It had been a passionate coupling, filled with emotional declarations, and sincere apologies. It had been healing, and satisfying on every level, but it hadn't been an experience they could really draw from. This level of intimacy was something entirely new to them, and they basked in the novelty of it. Every source of pleasure that was revealed became a new and exciting discovery.

She opened her eyes when he moved his hands from her breasts and took her by the hips, setting her back away from his body. His gaze burned into her flesh moving from her heavy lashed eyes, to her swollen lips, and beautiful jaw line. To her sculpted shoulders and upper chest. Down her arms, and over her breasts. Slowly, he took the tip of his index finger and traced her features. Tenderly outlining everything he could see from her forehead to her waist. Her eyes followed his every movement. She loved to watch him touch her. He smiled as her skin broke out in goose flesh under the gentle stroke of his finger. Gradually he raised his eyes to meet hers. "You have such beautiful skin," He told her. A note of awe in his voice. "I've always thought so. But seeing you like this…" He trailed off, as he couldn't find the words. Suddenly he stood, pulling her up with him. "Let's get out of this water, I want to be able to see all of you."

She gave him a breathless smile, and stepped unsteadily out of the tub. He slid a towel off the rack, and slowly began to dry her off. Her skin tingled as she felt his hands beneath the soft material. Soothing and stroking her. She closed her eyes, as he began following the strokes of the towel with soft open mouthed kissed. Everywhere he touched her he kissed her. She jumped and her eyes flew open as he dropped to his knees behind her and laid an open mouthed kiss in the middle of her left glute.

He chuckled, "You okay?"

She looked down at him, he looked beautiful with his hair mussed, and his still-wet skin glistening in the dim light. "Yeah, that just tickles."

Harm raised an eyebrow, "Oh really. I'll have to remember that."

"Don't you dare use that against me!"

"Who said I'd use it against you. I just said I would remember it." He stood, moving his skin against her as he rose. "When are you going to learn to trust me?" He murmured in her ear, as he began to kiss her neck from behind.

"Oh I trust you alright," She replied. She panted, placing her hand on the back of his head holding him against her skin. "I know exactly what you'll do with that kind of information."

Harm frowned in mock-consternation, "You wound me Mac." She didn't have a chance to respond, as he began to lick the underside of her jaw with tip of his tongue. He groaned, "I love the way you taste." Mac tried to turn her body to face him, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he turned her toward the mirror. "Open your eyes," He told her. "Look at the way we fit together."

Mac did as he asked, and her eyes sparkled at the sight before her. Their stark naked skin glowed in the firelight. His arms were wrapped around her from behind. One arm around her waist the other crossed over her chest. His hand was closed around one of her breasts. He laid a soft kiss on her shoulder, and smiled at her in the mirror. She smiled back, marveling at the picture they made. Their differences only served to accentuate the beauty of their bodies wrapped around each other. Everything from the stubble on his face against the smoothness of her cheek, to his pale skin against the tan of her own. They looked incredible. "Wow," She breathed.

"I know," He replied, desire darkening his eyes, as he openly leered at her. They groaned together as he began to knead her breast. "Feel me touch you," He whispered. "See me touch you."

"Yes," Mac whispered back, catching her breath as he stroked her abdomen in slow circles. Trailing the tips of his fingers lower to briefly stroke her.

"I love this curve," He told her, as he traced the delicate line where her leg met her hip. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you," She responded. Her knees threatened to buckle when he squeezed none too gently on her breast and laid a hot open-mouthed kiss beneath her ear. "Mmm…do that again," She told him. He obeyed. She let out a moan, and covered his hands with hers. Moving them aggressively over her body, finally settling at the cleft between her legs. Urging him to touch her. She gave a groan of protest as he moved his hands away. Bringing them up to settle once again on her breasts, even as his body slid down her back. He trailed his tongue down her spine as he sank to his knees. When he reached the floor, he moved his hands down to her hips, turning her around. She suddenly gasped and held firmly onto the counter, as Harm moved his hands behind her cupping her toned glutes, and brought her in to meet his mouth.

He pushed firmly against her, licking, sucking, nipping her until she thought she was going to go crazy. He groaned, as he tasted her. When he felt her body tighten in anticipation he pushed his hands up her body, and grasped onto her nipples squeezing and rolling them rapidly in cadence with his tongue. Mac literally screamed from pleasure. Holding on to the counter with white knuckles, as her body bucked and tensed with release.

When she stilled Harm rose up, looking into her glassy eyes. He gave her a warm smile, and to her surprise, he simply pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you for giving that to me," He whispered to her.

She pulled back, and smiled in wonder. "That's my line," She said softly, before desire took over once more. She launched herself at him, kissing him with renewed passion. They stumbled into the bedroom. Grasping, kneading, stroking every piece of flesh they could reach.

They stopped near the bed, as Mac pulled away from his mouth. Trailing her lips down his neck, over his strong pecs and down the centerline of his taut stomach. He forgot how to breath when she reached the juncture of his thighs. She smiled up at him, as she trailed her tongue along the line of his inner thigh. "Watch me do this to you," She whispered. Holding his eyes, she took him into her mouth.

Rhythmically she stroked him, taking him in as deep as he could go. Her tongue teased and rippled along his skin, causing him to moan in appreciation. "Yeah, right there," He told her in a shaky whisper, when she wrapped her tongue around a particularly sensitive spot on the under-side of him. She stroked him more aggressively, noting how his body trembled at her touch. When his legs tensed, he reach down and pulled her away from his body. "Get up here, I have to have you," He told her, his voice rough.

In one motion she stood and wrapped around him. They fell in a jumble onto the bed. He panted in anticipation, as she opened to him. Dipping his head, he kissed her hungrily. Mac held onto his shoulders, and a split second before he attempted to enter her. She flipped him on his back. His eyes popped open in surprise.

Mac grinned. "You have to have me eh? Just how bad do you have to have me?" She asked, rubbing the tips of her breasts over his face. She managed to evade his lips as he tried to capture her nipple in his mouth. He raised his hands and pushed her breasts together. Burying his face in their fullness before she finally sunk her right breast into his mouth. He sucked heartily on her flesh. "Tell me how much you want me," She commanded, through shaky breath.

He rose up and took her mouth. "I can't breathe; I can't think," He told her between kisses. Groaning as he felt her heat hovering over his arousal. "I can't live without you…AH!" He gasped as she reached down and clasped her hand around the base of him. Swirling his tip just barely inside her. "Please Mac. Please baby, let me love you." He took her face in his hands. His eyes burning into hers. "Please, let me feel complete again," He rasped. The sincerity on his face was almost painful.

Her lips parted, and her eyes welled up. She leaned down and kissed the breath from him. The moment her lips met his, she impaled herself on his erection. His body rose up and bucked as her warmth surrounded him. She braced herself on the bed, as she moved over him with passionate fervor.

Their eyes locked and held, even as their faces contorted with pleasure. He watched her breasts as they bounced against his chest. Loving the site of her body, supple and sexy, moving against his. He flexed his muscles increasing the contact of nipples against skin. She gasped at the sensation, and buried her face in his neck. Kissing his skin. Sucking and nipping at his earlobe. Even then she never broke her rhythm. She loved watching his face as she rotated and squeezed her muscles around him. She held onto his body, as his hands moved to her hips, helping her move over him at a faster pace. He closed his eyes as the intensity and urgency of their love making increased, and thrust his hips up to meet her as she bucked over him harder and faster. He felt her body begin to tense.

"That's right baby. Go for me. I want to feel you come apart around me," He breathed in her ear. Remembering what had set her off the last time, he reached up and grasped her nipples, rolling them in rhythm with their thrusts.

Mac arched her back, pushing her breasts fully into his hands, as she felt her orgasm beginning. "OH!" She panted, sobbing his name, as her body squeezed and bucked around him.

When the last intense, violent spasm rocked her body. Harm threw his head back, and gave in to his release. His face contorted as she began again to move over him, drawing out his orgasm. When he finally stilled, panting beneath her he whispered, "I love you."

Mac smiled, "Say that again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He sighed trying to catch his breath, looked to the side of the bed and started laughing. The lamp was knocked off the nightstand, and the phone receiver was hanging off the end. Mac laughed with him, "I guess we got a little vigorous."

He grinned, "Good. Then I haven't lost my touch."

"No you haven't," she agreed with a chuckle, and moved off of him to settle in the crook of his arm. They laced their fingers together, and talked quietly of trivial things. Around midnight they finally dropped off to sleep.

TBC...


	14. Setting the innocent free

Mac woke slowly to the sound of a distant knock. She briefly opened her eyes, and squinted into the dark, trying to place it. Very faintly she heard someone call, "Commander Rabb." She sat upright, moving Harm's arm from around her shoulders.

"Harm, wake up," She said, in a sleepy voice. "Someone's at the door."

"Who is it?" He mumbled.

"I don't know. I haven't checked yet. He's at YOUR door."

At that he sat up, realizing that he was still in Mac's room. Quickly he crossed the room to his side of the suite, grabbing a robe on the way to the door. When he got there, he turned to Mac to see if she was prepared for a visitor. At her approving nod, he opened the door.

William Berrett stood on the other side in tank top and beach shorts, with a bag in his hand.

"Will," Harm said in surprise.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late Sir, they released me a few hours ago, but I don't really have any place to go. My room at the hotel is taped off as a crime scene."

Mac stepped forward, taking in Berrett's appearance. He looked like hell. His eye were rimmed with red, and his shoulders were slumped in defeat.

"Come on in," Harm said, stepping aside.

Berrett stepped into the room but hesitated when he saw Mac in her robe standing behind Harm. It took him a split second to take in the scene. The still-made bed, the open door leading to the other suit, the sleep disheveled appearance of the officers before him. He walked over to the chair by the window and slumped down into it. From his vantage point he could see directly into Mac's room. The phone was hanging off the hook, and the bed had definitely been occupied. "Well that explains that," He said more to himself than anyone.

"Explains what Lieutenant?" Mac asked.

He pointed through the door to her room. "I tried to call to your room from the front desk, but it wouldn't go through," He told her.

Mac's cheeks reddened. She moved to the door separating the rooms, "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to get some clothes on." At that she disappeared into the other room.

Harm looked after her, and then turned his eyes to Berrett. Who immediately held up his hands, "I didn't mean any disrespect by that Commander, I'm not assuming anything about the two of you. Besides, I had a hunch that you were the one who bought her old Captain Harris' ring."

Harm eyebrows raised high, "You know about that?"

Berrett shrugged, "Sure, anyone who was anywhere near Australia when Harris died, knows that story. There was a picture of the ring in the paper."

Harm's smile of surprise quickly dwindled as he looked Berrett over. "So tell me what happened Will. We were going to have you released in the morning."

Berrett sighed and leaned forward, running his hand through his hair. "All I know is that they got a confession from some guy high as a kite on Meth. The officer on duty wouldn't tell me anymore than that. He gave me my personals, and bid me farewell." Berrett sighed and sat back in the chair. "When I got to the hotel, the police had taped off the room. When I asked why it was taped off, they told me that Jeremy was arrested as an accessory to murder." He stopped and swallowed hard. Trying to keep his emotions in check.

Mac walked back into the room and sat next to Harm on the bed opposite Berrett. She clasped her hands in front of her and Captain Harris' ring gleamed in the moonlight coming through the window. "Sir, Ma'am. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"We don't know the whole story ourselves. We'll get more information by tomorrow," Harm told him. "What we can tell you is that Commander Brumby's brother was picked up yesterday, after trying to dispose of a bag full of evidence. Your uniform blouse was in that bag. During the course of his interrogation, he confessed to the murder. Some of the things he said in his interrogation lead to Commander Brumby's wife being picked up for questioning along with Mr. Rayburn. Since Rayburn was seen in the surveillance photos with them both. That's all we know so far."

Mac picked it up from there, "Whatever they said was obviously enough to back up the confession, otherwise they wouldn't have released you without us having to file a motion."

Berrett nodded. "Is there a certain amount of time that I have to stay in the area? I'd really like to go home and forget all of this happened."

"I can understand that," Mac replied.

"But you'll need to be here to testify at the trial. I'm sure they'll want you as a witness," Harm finished.

Berrett nodded, "I know this is totally against protocol, but I don't have my wallet on me. It's still stuck in that hotel room. Would it be okay if I crashed here?"

Harm and Mac shared a look. Harm spoke up, "I'll go you one better. The JAG office is footing the bill for our rooms. You are certainly entitled to a room as our client. Why don't you go back down to the front desk. We'll call down and get a room for you."

Berrett gave them a hollow exhausted smile, "Sounds like a plan."

When the room arrangements were made, Harm went back into Mac's room, yawning he shed his clothes and lay down on the bed. He turned onto his side, and Mac slid in next to him, putting her arm around his waist and spooning him against her. Her cheek rested on the back of his neck. Softly, she laid a kiss on his skin, before she closed her eyes, and settled back in to sleep.

TBC...


	15. Motives

Blakemoore swung his long legs down from the top of his desk, and answered the knock on his door with a brisk, "come."

"Good morning Captain," Harm said, as he and Mac stepped through the door.

"Morning. Exactly how long were you two accosted by the press out there, before you made it in to my office?"

Mac rolled her eyes. "Too long."

"Do we know who leaked the arrests?" Harm asked.

"They didn't have to be leaked. It turns out they were both apprehended, hours apart, at the airport in front of a hundred people."

"Where were they going?" Mac asked.

"She was going to the Cayman Islands, and he was headed to Mexico. We found out from her they planned to meet up in a months time, after all the 'dust settled'."

"What else did you find out?"

Blakemoore gestured to the seats in front of his desk. "Plenty. You two worked with Brumby in Washington didn't you?"

They nodded.

"Did you know much about his family? His parents?"

Harm shrugged. "No. Mac did you know much about his parents?"

She put on a casual tone. "He told me a little bit about them, but not much, why?"

"Turns out his father was a multi-millionaire. Old money. Inherited most of it from his mother, and made a few million himself through a shipping business he owned. He retired ten years ago." Blakemoore sat forward and opened his desk drawer, pulling out a plastic evidence bag with Mic's journal inside it. "This is Commander Brumby's journal. About the first third of the book was damaged beyond repair in the fire, but we've been able to salvage the rest. It's made for some very interesting reading."

Mac's heart quickened. As far as she could tell none of the police officers involved knew that she had been engaged to Mic, and she wanted to keep it that way. The last thing she needed was for Harm to hear about some tawdry journal entry. Who knew what Mic had written about her during their sham of a relationship. She had to hold in her sigh of relief when Blakemoore explained that the viewable entries started right around the time that Mic had met Diane.

"You won't believe who introduced them," He told them, leaning back and lacing his fingers together. "His brother."

Mac looked at Harm. "So she did know Graham before Mic."

Blakemoore cut in. "Rayburn too. They've all been friends for years. She and Rayburn have been lovers for years."

Harm frowned. "Then why did she marry Brumby?"

"Money," Blakemoore answered. "Ian Brumby was fed up with his younger son's drug problems soiling the family name. The last time Graham was arrested for possession his father cut him off. Took his name out of the will, and left half of his estate to his wife, and the other half to the Commander."

"Did Graham know about this?" Mac asked.

"He wasn't supposed to, but somehow he found out. We're still not sure who clued him in, but three weeks after the will was changed, Graham set his brother up on a date with this woman. Apparently the Commander took a liking to her immediately, and proposed three months later."

Mac gave a barely audible snort.

Blakemoore looked at her, askance.

"It's nothing important," she said. "Just a pattern of behavior."

If Blakemoore suspected anything deeper he didn't let on. "I haven't gotten to the really interesting part yet. 6 months after they were married, Ian Brumby was killed in a freak sailing accident. We still don't know exactly what happened to him. When his body was found there was no sign of trauma or trace of poison. He was just floating in calm waters 30 feet from his boat."

"Foul play?" Harm asked.

Blakemoore nodded. "We suspected it, but had no evidence to back it up. I'm sure you can see the connection from there. He dies; the Commander and now his wife get half of his fortune. 5 months after the inheritance is secure in the bank, the Commander is murdered, leaving the bulk of the money to his wife. From what we can gather from Graham, Diane helped him cook up the scheme. He hates his father, hates his brother for being Daddy's favorite, so doesn't have any problem whatsoever with killing them both. Diane promises him that they won't get caught, and when all the money is hers, she'll marry him and he'll have his inheritance without his father breathing down his neck."

"He not only wanted the money, he wanted her." Mac said.

Blakemoore nodded. "He played right into her hands."

"How does Rayburn fit into all of this?" Harm asked.

"That's a foggier point. We're not sure. He's still in interrogation."

"How long has he been in there?" Mac asked.

"Only a few hours, he was arrested after she was." Blakemoore stood and gestured toward the door. "That's all I have so far, let's go in and see if there's anything new."

TBC...


	16. The Truth Comes Out

They all stepped into the hall and walked down to the observation room in interrogation one.

Rayburn sat in a metal chair with his hands clenched into fists. An attractive female officer in her early thirties was leaning over the table. Close. Just enough so he could feel the heat of her body. She'd shed her blouse and her tight tank top fit to her curves like a glove. His eyes volleyed between her breasts and her face. "I… I don't believe you," He told her, trying to stay focused. "She wouldn't betray me like that."

"Oh really? Then I guess you haven't heard this." She took a voice recorder from her side pocket, held it close to his ear and hit play. He flinched as Diane Brumby's voice came through loud and clear. 'I didn't have anything to do with it, Jeremy set up the whole thing'. He shivered as he heard her insert a bit of seductive entreaty into her voice. 'Hey, can I be granted immunity if I testify against him?'

She snapped the tape off and put it back in her pocket. "You still think she wouldn't betray you?"

His eyes flashed. "It's not true."

"What's not true?"

"I didn't set it up. I didn't even know about it until they'd already worked it out."

She sat down across from him. "Okay, start talking. If anyone would be granted immunity, it would be the person who didn't have a hand in the planning. You tell us what you know, and I mean all of it, and I'll see what I can do about going easy on you."

"How do I know you'll do what you say you're going to do?"

She folded her arms over her ample breasts. "You're just going to have to trust me. We know you're involved. You can make things easier for yourself, and tell us what you know, or we can assume that she was right and you set it all up." She lifted her fingers; examined her nails. "It's all up to you."

He took a deep breath. "What I told you was true. I didn't know about it until they had it all planned out. From the beginning. Before she was set up with Mic."

"So the Commander didn't cast his brother off like his father had?"

"No. Mic had a soft spot for Graham. He was always trying to reform him."

"Did you know Mic personally?"

"At first I only knew him in passing. His brother worked with Diane at his father's shipping warehouse. I knew Graham through her. I only saw Mic a few times, before they were married."

"And after they were married?"

"I saw him more."

"Because you saw Diane more?"

"Because I kept seeing Diane."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since I was 10 years old. My first love." His jaw twitched. "And was going to be my last."

"Going to be?"

"Until I heard that tape."

"Did Mic know of your feelings for his wife?"

"He knew we had a history, but he thought we were only close friends."

"You weren't?"

"No."

"Let's go back to Graham, you say he worked with Diane at his father's business?"

"Yes."

"Did he have a relationship with her?"

"No. Not for lack of trying on his part, but she was with me."

"You mean she was with Mic."

His eyes darkened. "No. She was always with me, even after she married Mic. She didn't like him. He strutted around like a cock in that uniform while the rest of us struggled to make ends meet. She didn't think he deserved the money. Graham was a good kid, with a bad drug problem. That's all. He shouldn't have been cut off like that." He gave a derisive snort. "She always did go for the underdog."

She gave him a pointed look. "Are you the underdog?"

He smirked. "I have my vices."

"Drugs?"

"No," He said, his eyes resting on her breasts again. "Women."

She raised her eyebrows in faux surprise, but didn't address it. "Did Mic know his brother had feelings for his wife?"

"I don't know. Graham wasn't really around Mic all that much after he and Diane became a public item. He didn't like seeing them together. He went along with the plan, only because there was a payout at the end. It made him almost as angry as it made me."

"Why did you tolerate it? She was supposed to love you, what was she doing with this other guy?"

"She has her weaknesses, I have mine. She wanted the money."

She sat forward, engaging his full attention. "So you're saying the only reason she married Mic was to get the inheritance, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then they planned on killing Ian from the beginning?"

He nodded. "They planned on killing both of them. Diane overheard Ian on the phone in the office one day, talking to his lawyer. He told him to change the will, so that all the inheritance would go to Mic. She went directly to Graham and told him."

"What did he do?"

"He went nuts. Absolutely mad as a cut snake. Started ranting and raving about how he'd like to kill them both with his bare hands. I didn't think much of it at the time; he could get pretty crazy when he was on the hash. I had to go to work, so I left. When I got back they'd come up with the whole plan. Get Mic and Diane together, have her hang on his arm like an ornament until he agreed to marry her. Then they'd kill Ian."

"How?"

"I don't know, and I didn't ask."

"Then they planned on killing Mic once the inheritance was in place?"

"Yeah, they were going to wait a year, so it wouldn't look so suspicious. She promised Graham after Mic was dead she'd marry him, and the money would be his."

"That was the payoff for him?"

"Yes."

"Was she going to follow through on it?"

"No. She was going to go away with me."

"That was a pretty big gamble, how did they know that Mic would even want to marry her?"

"Graham found a picture of a woman in his wallet one day while he was swiping a 50. They thought she could work it, because she looked just like her."

"Who was the woman?"

"He said it was some Sheila Mic almost married while he lived in Washington." He shrugged. "I don't know if that's true or not, but it worked. And if it hadn't then nothing was lost. It's all they could do but try. If Mic hadn't cooperated then they would have found another way."

"She and Mic were only married 5 months, why did they move up the time table?"

"He was going to leave her. Transfer back to Washington."

"Why?"

He shifted in his seat. "He found us together. We'd been so careful for almost a year. I don't think he suspected anything until he caught us."

"Why go to Washington, why not just get divorced?"

"He said he had some unfinished business. That's all I know."

"Okay, so he was going to divorce her citing adultery. Meaning, no money."

"Yeah."

"If he was going to leave her, why were they out together at a bar?"

"She told him she'd meet him there to sign the papers."

"Did you always plan to use William Berrett as the scapegoat?"

"No. I never wanted Will involved in any of this. I found out after the fact that Diane had stolen his uniform and gun from my hotel room, and given them to Graham. Will is a great kid, I would never do that to him. I was just as surprised as he was when he was arrested."

She gave him a skeptical look, "You didn't have any idea whatsoever that they were going to set him up?"

"No."

"I find that hard to believe. Your cell records indicate that you received a call from Diane right before the estimated time of the murder."

He nodded, "She told me they were going to do it that night. I told her I didn't want to know anything about it, just let me know when we have to skip town."

"So it's your official statement that you stood by while they plotted to kill two innocent people, and you did nothing about it?"

For the first time, he hung his head in shame, "Yes."

"Are you further stating that William Berrett had nothing to do with the murder of Michael Brumby?"

"Yes."

She pushed a white legal pad toward him, and pulled out a pen, "Write it down. Everything you've told me. Sign your name at the bottom, and we might see about giving you leniency."

He swallowed hard, and picked up the pen.

Mac turned to Harm, "I guess that's it then."

He nodded, "We need to catch up with Will and let him know what's going on."

Blakemoore held his hand out to Harm, "Give him our apologies, and let him know he can recover his personal items from the hotel room."

Harm smiled. "Will do."

TBC...


	17. Turmoil, Questions and Answers

3 Hours later

Harm sat on the balcony of the hotel with his feet propped up, ankles crossed, on the railing. He'd been inordinately quiet since they'd talked to William Berrett. The job was finished. Their client was in the clear. They had one more day together before their flight home. And his mind was in turmoil. Mac had noticed his silence, but didn't question him on it. Her mind was probably as unsettled as his was. She was currently inside, burying herself in a suspense thriller, as per usual after a big case. He picked up the phone, contemplated calling their CO to fill him in, then put it down again. What would he tell him?

"You've been quiet long enough," He heard her say, as she stepped out onto the balcony, and immediately sat in his lap. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"He was going to come back," He said, looking past her to the street below.

"It sounds like it."

His eyes met hers, "What would you have done?"

"About what? Seeing him again? I don't know. I expect it would have been awkward, but I would have handled it." She shrugged. "Maybe I wouldn't have seen him at all. Considering what we've learned, he could have been coming back for Renee'."

"What if he had come back for you?"

She sighed. "Honey, I'm not going to tap dance around this with you. Mic left me because he knew I loved you. I told you at the time that's why he left. None of us could get past the thing between us. If he had shown up on my doorstep, I would have let him in, had a big long conversation with him, and put it to rest. He was right. That business will always be unfinished. More so now, than it was before," she added. "I never wanted him back, and I never will." She looked him in the eye, "Okay?"

"Okay."

She laid a soft kiss on his lips. "You're ten times the man he ever was, Harm. On every level," she added with a smirk. "I love just walking into the room and knowing you're there. It's...comforting." She reached out and turned him to look at her. "I will never love, or need, or desire any man but you, please don't ever doubt that."

He nodded.

"I mean it," she said. "You're all I want."

He smiled. "Thank you, Mac."

"Thank YOU." She kissed him once more, and then settled against his chest. "What I want to know is what you would have done if Mic had come back to JAG."

He pursed his lips, "I've been thinking about that. I can't decide between being noble and waiting for you to decide what you wanted. And dragging you out of JAG headquarters, flying Sarah to Vegas, and marrying you."

She laughed, "I'll go you one better. How about I decide I want you, which is what would have happened if presented with the situation, and then you fly off with me and marry me. Best of both worlds."

"That would work too."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek, "So we're okay?"

He nodded, but remained pensive, "Mac, if hadn't come to you, would you have ever told me how you felt about me?"

"I don't think I could have kept it in for much longer."

"Why did you keep it in at all?"

"I was scared. We'd tried before to talk about it, and it never worked out. Then after your comment to Sturgis I didn't think you'd ever want that kind of relationship with me."

He frowned, "I'm sorry about that."

"I know. It's behind us, but it did factor in to why I didn't make a move with you. If Mic had come back, you know you'd be the first person I'd go to. If I knew you were waiting for a sign from me, I would have told you how I felt. I always would have told you. I just needed to know you wanted me too."

"Oh, I want you," He whispered in her ear.

She shivered, "Then what are you waiting for?"

He reached over and picked up his cell phone, "I have to make a call."

"Right now?" She said, as she nuzzled into the skin of his neck. "To who?"

"AJ. I have to brief him on the new developments."

"We do need to let him know about us don't we."

"He knows our status has changed. I just need to tell him that we're going to come home married."

Her eyebrows flew to her hairline, "Married?"

"Well you said you wanted us to fly off and get married. I know it's not exactly Vegas, but I'm sure we could pull some strings."

She grinned. "I'm good with that," she said before turning serious again. "What are we going to do about work?"

"I don't know."

She studied her hands, "I don't want you to have to give up the Navy for me."

"I don't want you to have to give up the Marine Corp either. It just depends on what options we're presented with."

"I want to make a pact right now that we'll stay together. Neither of us will accept a position where we will be separated."

"Agreed." He lifted her fingers to his lips, kissing each one in turn. "If we don't like any of the options, we can both quit and go into practice together."

"You're on a career path Harm, you could be JAG some day."

He frowned, "How dull! I've never wanted to be JAG. I want a piece of the action." He chuckled when he saw her expression, "Don't look so surprised. I never would have considered quitting to find my brother if I wanted to be JAG. I like just being a lawyer. Besides, you're on a career path too."

"I am. I don't know where it will lead, but I'd like to stay in if I can." She paused, "So the pact is made. No separations?"

"No separations."

"Good. There's something else I'm curious about."

"What is it?"

"How did you know I loved you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you came into my office you asked me why I didn't tell you I loved you. How did you know?"

He smirked, "Have you ever seen Sturgis when he's had one too many shots of Jagermeister?"

Mac clenched her jaw, "Let me guess, he gets chatty."

"Oh yeah."

"If this hadn't turned out so well I would KILL him!"

"What are you going to do to him now?"

She laughed, "I guess I'll get him a bottle of Jager and call it good."

He laughed with her, picked up the phone, and clicked on the speaker.

Chegwidden.

"Yes Admiral did you receive the report we faxed over?"

Yes, I got it. Good work you two.

"Thanks," They said in unison.

"Admiral, Harm tells me you're aware of our change of status."

Yes I am Colonel. I trust you two have kept to a professional distance, while you're there. He smirked as he heard the rustle of clothing.

Mac leapt up from Harm's lap, and sat in the chair opposite him. "Yes, sir," she replied.

AJ didn't even attempt to hold back his laughter. Colonel did you just move from the Commander's lap?

"Um…yes sir," She said, with equal parts laughter and mortification.

He didn't comment any further, but they heard him chuckling on the other end of the phone.

Harm spoke up, "Admiral, we need to let you know…"

Are you married yet?

Harm laughed, "No not yet, but we will be by the time we get home tomorrow."

They shared a happy grin.

AJ sighed. I suspected as much. I suppose you're wondering what your options are for work. You know I can't keep you two together.

"Yes, we are aware of that," Mac said. "Do you have something for us?"

As a matter of fact I do. I've been given a request to recommend someone from my office to be transferred to the judiciary. The amount of recent deployments has left them short of judges. Before I make you two have your first marital spat over who I will recommend, I'll tell you now that I've chosen Colonel Mackenzie for this position.

"Thank you Sir," Mac said.

You've earned it Colonel.

"Yes she has. Congratulations Mac," Harm said, meaning it.

She grinned at him, "thanks."

Commander, you will now be my permanent chief of staff, as Mac will no longer be in the JAG office.

"Thank you Admiral, you've made this very easy on us. We appreciate it," Harm told him.

It's the least I can do. Congratulations you two. Oh before I hang up, I want to warn you to steer clear of Harriet. She drew up the papers for Colonel Mackenzie's transfer, so she knows something's up. She's liable to meet you two at the airport and inspect your hands for ring tan.

"Okay Admiral, thanks for the tip," Harm said.

"We'll have a reception when we get home, so if she starts to give you any trouble about it, just tell her I asked you to ask her to work on flower arrangements for my wedding reception."

Good thinking. Something to keep her busy. I don't want to see you two here until next Monday. Consider it a wedding gift.

"Thank you."

You're welcome. Goodbye.

Harm closed the phone, and put it down on the table, "Well, that went well."

"So you're okay with him choosing me as a judge?"

He frowned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Because we're competitive, and it's a promotion we were both qualified for."

"No, I have no problem with you being chosen as a judge. You deserved it. Besides, I'm not sure I'd like being a judge."

"Why not?"

"I can't get into the action. Investigating is what I do. I think it would drive me nuts to have to sit and wait for people to present the evidence to me."

She sighed in relief, "Good. And thank you."

He smiled and held his arms out to her. When she settled back into his lap, he said, "I'm proud of you Mac." He kissed the tip of her ear. "I'm completely in love with you Mac." He moved his lips down her jaw line. "I want to marry you today Mac." He kissed her softly on the lips, and then pulled back. "And as much as I'd love to keep doing this, if we're going to get married today, we need to make some arrangements."

She inhaled slowly, trying to steady her breathing, "Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"Actually I do."

"Where?"

He looked her in the eye, "Sydney Harbor."

TBC...


	18. Dusk in Sydney Harbor

Dusk

Mac's heart beat a thick and steady thump as she boarded the ferry. She reached out with slightly trembling fingers and touched the velvet petals of the rose garland that adorned the railing, before stepping up to round the corner of the side deck. Memories came in a rush, then settled into the background when she saw him standing there. In that place. The place where he'd told her "not yet". She felt the wound heal between them. Finally the time had come, and when he finally let go, boy did he let go. Her heart kicked a quick boot when he stood straight and turned toward her. He was in his dress whites, his wings and fruit salad gleaming in the tiny lights that sparkled between the roses. As far as she could tell they were alone on the ferry. As she moved closer; her eyes locking with his; they were alone in the world. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the fact that the ferry had begun to move. Harm stepped close as she approached.

"Hey," she said, breathlessly.

"Hey," he whispered back, and his lips met hers in a soft and tender caress. He stepped back and took her in. The silvery pearl of her gown glowed in the waning light. The contrast of the smooth silk against the darkness of her skin made his mouth go dry. She blushed a lovely shade of pink, as his eyes darkened with desire. "You're beautiful," he murmurred.

"So are you," She responded softly.

The ferry slowed to a stop, and settled beneath the Sydney Harbor bridge.

They turned, smiling, to the Justice of the peace.

The ceremony was simple and sweet, the official spoke of the long road to love, and how the best things in life happen in their own time, and their own ways. When it was time to say their vows, they turned to face each other. Harm spoke first, in a low clear voice.

"I have loved you for so long. And the fact that we're standing here together, in this place, is nothing short of a miracle to me. You make me feel so much. Pride, and strength, and passion, and love and desire. You are everything to me. When you're weak I'll carry you. When you're strong, I'll stand with you. No matter what happens in our lives, you can count on me to be there with you. I promise you from this day on, I will never touch anyone but you, I will never love anyone but you, I will never need anyone else but you. I love your humor, and your compassion, and your fire. And I will be proud to call you my wife." Sliding the ring on her finger, he leaned close and whispered, "Semper Fidelis."

Mac stood, and just for a moment basked in the love he'd blanketed around her. It took her two tries to get her voice to work.

"Harm, there are no words to tell you what your love means to me. How much I love the compassion of your heart, and the strength of your convictions. How much I love your smile, and the way my skin shivers when you're near. How much I admire your mind, and your abilities. You are everything I have ever wanted, and I promise that when you need comfort I'll hold you. When you need strength I'll lift you up. When you need a companion I'll be right by your side. Every step of the way. No matter what happens. You can always count on me. I'll be your bestfriend, I'll be your faithful lover, I'll be your true partner, from now until the day I die." She raised his hand and kissed his ring finger, "I just can't wait for someone to look at you and say, 'who is that beautiful man?', so that I can proudly tell them 'that's my husband'."

When she slid the ring onto his finger, their universe shifted and was finally at peace. They barely registered the final words of the ceremony, as they moved together. Harm leaned down and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you," he whispered, holding his lips ever so close to hers, just for a split second, just enough time for the air to crackle and spark between them before their mouths came together in a slow and sensual mesh of love and desire. Their bodies wrapped around each other, as one; making unspoken promises and silent declarations. Everything they were, or ever would be to each other was embodied in that one single kiss. Fireworks exploded over head, and when they pulled back they looked up to see that they had once again written on the bridge, "Eternity" in lights.

The End


End file.
